My CROSSDRESSED Advisor
by Lady of Weirdness
Summary: Years later, Shizuka and her brother are in another money tight problem. Shizuka innocently applies for a job with a name that big brother Jou is not to fond of, KAIBA CORP. In order to protect his little Shizuka, Jou allows her to work AS A MALE!
1. Ladies and Gents, Meet Shizuko Kanone

This is one of the weird-backward-crossovers that I'm used to seeing in my life. Not really but saying just for the fun of it. This fic has one of those really strange cross-dressed people.

I don't own the series. I don't own characters. But I own my strange ideas.

This is my first time using the Japanese names so hopefully I'll get it right. ;;

If you're not familiar with my strange stories, I usually add my small humor or side notes. I'm just telling you this information because I don't want my readers to get lost. Besides, you're cool for deciding to read this...XD

This will eventually become a Serentiy/ShizukaxSeto fic. Other suggestions are welcome, but you're not writing the fic. So please be Patient! ;;

* * *

My CROSSDRESSED Advisor

Chapter 1: Ladies and Gents, Meet Shizuko Kanone

* * *

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!" Jounouchi yelled through his apartment, causing the floors to shake, also making his neighbors highly aware that something was wrong. Everyone knew that Jounouchi Katsuya is the type of person to lose his temper, quick. Also, he would get really aggravated that would cause him to sometimes blind his good judgment. And his sheepish grin would doubt the trust of others, but despite of all the things he was judged for, he's truly a giving person and an excellent friend. 

Shizuka Kawai stepped out of her room, and headed towards her brother. Shizuka Kawai is an amiable person as obviously the younger sister of Jounouchi, and they love each other so much. Their love is so tender that Jounouchi fought hard to save her eyesight and was gratefully able to save it with the help and support of his friends. She always knew that people always doubted her brother but she was always supportive of him.

"What is it, Onii-chan? Big brother?" Shizuka asked approaching her brother on the kitchen table. "I heard you yelling."

"Look at this!" Jounouchi exclaimed handing her a piece of paper. She examined it a few moments and as it came to a result it was a bill. Apparently there were some others on the table sitting lifelessly waiting to be seen by the eyes of Shizuka. It was a bill with the price on the bottom of a great price, ¥ 180, 000. Some ¥ 5, 000, ¥ 500, ¥ 10, 000 and ¥ 1, 000 were shown. Shikuza's face turned blank. She felt the sudden urge to curl up in a ball and suck her thumb thinking, ' Where in hell are we going to find the money?'

"This is bad, isn't it?" Shizuka sighed, giving her brother a feeling that thanks to his temper, he caused an uncomfortable aura around his younger sibling.

"I-iie!! N-no!! " Joey replied, giving her a reassuring smile. With this smile, Shizuka felt at peace, knowing that her brother was right. "We just have to think."

"Hmmmm.." Shizuka replied with deep thought.

"My job in the Grammar School will be okay. I mean a janitor's job is important, right? But for how long?" Jounouchi sighed as he got up from the kitchen table and shifted his back toward the counter to lean on. Several minutes past by and yet still there wasn't a suggestion heard. Occasionally Shizuka would face her brother examining his facial expressions for any clues, but she got mumbles instead.

"How about..." Shizuka spoke silently, "What if I could get a job somewhere?! Maybe it can help pay off the bills. You know, together, like a real family."

"But what your schooling in the college? I don't know if you can handle studyin' and workin' at the same time. But the fact that your so loyal to the idea of us bein' like a real family...makes me proud." Jounouchi smiled. Shizuka felt the pride and joy that her brother's smile brought. It gave her the confidence to help her brother once more. Jounouchi left his position on the counter and moved to the chair on which Shizuka was next to. He smiled, "So...what jobs are you looking for?"

Shizuka giggled, "A job with good pay obviously..."

* * *

The search began! Shizuka began looking up and down the busiest streets of Domino. Hoping to find a good job there. She turned from side to side looking for the words she wanted to see **HELP WANTED**. A smile was made on Shizuka's face when she saw one in a perfume shop. Eagerly, she walked to the purple-colored shop with the labeled words, _SUGARY SCENTS_. 

As Shizuka stepped into the shop, so many appealing scents had filled the room. "This was a job I could do." Shizuka said to herself.

Strangely, there was a woman in her mid-thirties, wearing a matching business suit to the banner outside, walked up to her as if the woman had the sudden urge to pee. Shizuka, being polite as she is, tried not to laugh at the scene, the she imagined in her mind.

"Excuse me," The lady started, "May I help you?"

"Oh...hai." Shizuka replied as she handed her resume, " I would like to apply for the job that was being asked."

"Oh..." The woman sighed as she took Shizuka's resume, " Hmmm...let's see. You have a good college degree. 3.957 GPA _for people who don't know this, GPA is short for Grade Point Average. And the highest one you can have is 4.0. So technically, she's smart_. Let's see, not alot of job experiences I see. I suppose we can let that slide by. And..." she paused, Shizuka looked at her cautiously, " You were a duelist?"

"Oh, sort of. I wanted to try to duel with my brother, Jounouchi Katsuya, and his friend, Motou Yugi, and-" Shizuka retorted happily, but the employer took it as a bad thing.

"Well, I think this isn't the right place for a duelist." She exclaimed, as she somewhat pushed Shizuka out the door.

"DemoBut-"

"I'm sure, you'll find someplace else." She spoke as the bell rung and the door closed.

"Humph!" Shizuka commented, "Who would want to work here anyway?!" Then she realized the fact that she wanted. Once again, she started out on her journey to her success of a job. She started off by walking several blocks after the last encounter with a job interview.

Job after job, sadly, Shizuka was starting to think that her resume wasn't as impressive as she thought. So far she was turned down on: A) Perfume Shoppe B)Newspaper Reporter and C) McDonalds.

"I'm starting to think that this was going to be harder than it seems..."

Turning her head side to side, occasionally, she felt a small vibe that literally made her feel as if someone was following her. She kept turning from corner to corner but the feeling was still clanged in her nerves. Shizuka turned sharply and gasped in relief, "Otogi-kun..." She placed a fist over her heart, "You scared me."

"Me?" Otogi retorted, "You shouldn't be afraid of me! I saw you a couple of blocks before, and I wondered 'What is Shizuka doing here so far from home?' so then I followed you to make sure you were okay. You know, I like a real pal!" He finished with a sheepish grin as Shizuka giggled.

"Iie," Shizuka recovered, "I'm okay. You were a pal to begin with anyway. I'm just looking for work."

"You mean, you need a job?"

"Hai!"

"Why not work for my game shop?" Otogi asked as Shizuka shifted her eyes and placed her thumb near her mouth, "Com'on! I mean, I need some staff members in my company! There are so many offices you can take. There're alot things you could do!!"

"I don't know..." Shizuka commented, " Onii-chan is would get kind of suspicious, about something. I mean... you know how he is."

"True." Otogi sighed, knowing his changes wasn't cut in halves but into quarters. "Well...do you want something to eat before you start your job search again?"

"I guess..." Shizuka smiled innocently, "I have been looking around for a while. Well, I guess we can get something to eat. I don't see any harm in it."

"Great!" Otogi replied with a smirk, as she did the same.

* * *

"That was amazing!" Shizuka shrieked, "I honestly didn't know you knew how to cook in a Osaka-themed food place." _I didn't want to use a restaurant seemed to elegant or fast-food not like McDonalds_

"What? Are you saying, you live in Japan, a country of Asian culture, and didn't know who to cook such foods on a grill?" Otogi chucked, unbelieving this piece of information.

"No."

Otogi laughed heartily seeing Shizuka's embarrassment. Otogi caught this and placed his hand on her shoulder, "Awe don't worry about it! I'm glad I was able to teach you." Otogi passed her some food onto her side of the grill. Taking her spatula, she carefully placed it on her mouth and then placed it back down, "What's wrong?"

"It's so hot!" She muffled, "But it's really delicious!"

Otogi smiled at the scene Shizuka was making of herself, "Are you sure you can't work at my shop? It's a shame that I can't seem to have that kind of smile at least once a day."

Shizuka turned red at his comment and looked away, "I really would love to, however Onii-chan, might think otherwise. Really, Otogi-kun, I want to work there, I just wish that I can't miss this chance. I just don't want Onii-chan to be mad. I really, surely don't want him to hunt you down, and kill you. And then bring you back to life, and kill you again."

"No problem! Just remember, Shizuka, that offer is always open." Otogi flashed his "bishounen" smile.

"Arigatou...Hey, Otogi-kun?"

"Hmmm?"

"I've been to some interviews and...well, I felt something wrong about it. How come no one wants to hire a duelist? I mean people thought I was perfect candidate until they saw the word DUELIST. I mean I think it's a common factor with everyone and it can also be a helpful aspect to the economy and-"

"Some people think duelist are trouble makers." Otogi cut her. His eyes started to become cold, "They think that people who ramble over cards are wasting their time. They believe that duelist are a piece of crap that...never really should go around the streets."

"How so?"

"They seem to think that duels let their cards take the best of them, you know, throwing their lives away just for a silly game."

"Ohh..."Shizuka replied in a mellow tone.

"I just said some... you'll find one soon enough." Otogi reassured her with a smile, and a pat on her back, "You'll find one soon."

After searching for the whole entire day, Shizuka felt even more ashamed to see that nothing was going according to plan. She had reached a busy part of town where all the big-shot companies would show off their shiny buildings or some classy lounge-and-or-hall. Obliviously, Shizuka made a pout-face knowing that it would be impossible to get a job in these kinds of places.

Soon, she heard many girls giggling off at the next block. There were at least a dozen of them, smiling and what not. They seemed too be pushed by a big, tall man wearing a black suit as well as dark sunglasses. It was somewhat humorous, seeing the man push off the girls. However, they seemed to run back, giving the guard a hard time. Especially when the words, "Please, come back tomorrow-- or maybe never," was repeated several times. After their attempts had failed, Shizuka mentally picked up and dared herself to walk over the building where the girls eventually separated.

"Excuse me, sir," Shizuka tapped the man on the shoulder before he retreated back into the building. Shizuka jerked back and notice the man's height and size when he turned back to her. She readjusted her bag strap on her shoulder, "I was just wondering why there were so many girls here a couple of minutes ago."

"Are you one of those bimbos, lady?" He replied in a deep voice.

"Iie!!" Shizuka sweated nervously, "I was just wondering why they were so anxious about being here."

"Ooh," the man retorted giving a sigh of relief, "Those girls wanted to apply a position here in the K.C.. They just don't know when to give up."

"The K.C.?" Shizuka repeated feeling rather retarded when she saw him cock his eyebrow.

"You're not from around are you?"

"Not really." Shizuka replied straightforwardly.

"Oh, then, the K.C. is the words on the streets for Kaiba Corporation."

"Kai-Kaiba Corporation? You mean, I'm standing here in front of the most successful business in Japan?!" Shizuka gasped, taking a few steps back. She titled her head upwards and noted the K.C. in neon lights as the sunlight made a small reflection on her eyes. But the name of 'Kaiba' was rather familiar, "And they are claimed to be the most richest company in Japan. So this is really 'the' Kaiba Corp...and your taking applications?"

"What's it to you, lady?"

"I would like to apply." Silence. The man looked at her a tried to hold back his fits of laughter. But he strength wasn't good enough. He busted out fits like nothing as well as tears. "Nani? I can do it."

"Sure, lady." He wiped a tear, "I like you and all, but I highly dou-" He just continued to laugh, "Gomen, I just don't think Kaiba-sempai would hire a girl right about now."

"Well maybe unlike the girls that were here, I've graduated high school and now in second year of college." He just continued to laugh, "Listen, buddy!!" Shizuka threatened, "I need a job and I need it pronto!! Ya' hear me?! PRONTO!!!!!"

"Listen, since you're not giving me a hard time and all," He unbuttoned his blazer and took out a third-folded paper from his blazer pocket, "Here. This is an application notice, which the offices use around here. If someone, usually a girl, slips through security and applies in the office, they ask for this notice. If they don't have this notice with them, then they've wasted their time. So you must bring this with you next time, okay?"

"Hai!" Shizuka received the paper and smiled, "Domo arigatou. I'm sorry, I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Shizuka Kawai."

"Mochizuki Kaito." Kaito smiled as he shook her hand, "I didn't mean to scare you on our first encounter."

"Not at all, Kaito-kun. Ooh, it is okay for me to call you that, right?"

"Why not? Do you want me to call you Kawai?"

"Nah, just call me Shizuka, I more used to it." Shizuka smiled, "Arigatou, Kaito!! I'll come back for that job!!" Shizuka made her way to the subway that was currently the next two blocks. 'This is great!' Shizuka thought, '_Onii-chan will be so happy of me getting a rich job_.'

* * *

"Shizuka, I'm not happy of you getting that hell of a job." Jounouchi grunted as his hands turned into fists of fury. 

"Demo..." Shizuka pleaded, "This is the best way to get that money now."

"Shizuka!! This is Kaiba Corp-- KAI-II-BA-- corp." Jounouchi slurred his words. On the other hand, the only reaction Shizuka had was a confused look. More like o0?, "Kaiba? Kaiba Seto?"

"And this important because...?" Shizuka added.

"Kaiba is dat bastard in high school dat doesn't know how to shut his open crappin' mouth!!"

"Now I remember why I forgot his name," Shizuka whispered to herself, "I tried avoiding this."

"Okay, okay..." Jounouchi regained his pressure, "We'll just say that we've never received, this letter."

"Demo, Onii-chan--"

"But nothin'. I don't want my sister under the clutches of an evil, vile bastard like Kaiba."

"Who is this Kaiba?" Jounouchi widened his eyes, "The name really does sound familiar..."

"You don't know Kaiba?! My arch-foe?!"

"...Nope..."

Jounouchi made an anime-faint, "Kaiba is that bastard who claimed that he was the best duelist. But Yugi and I showed him whose the boss!"

"Oh brother..." Shizuka sighed as the sweatdrop took place.

"Oh bro--" Jounouchi stopped and thought of an idea. He glanced at his sister and a pair of scissors. And did the vise-versa. Soon Shizuka caught on his "diabolical-scheme-of-the-century".

"Iie. Iie! IIE!!!" She shrieked, holding on to her hair. She jumped up from her seat as Jounouchi chased around the table with her with the pair of scissors in his hand, "Iie, Onii-chan, iie! I-I-I don't want to!!"

"But you have to..." Jounouchi pleaded, "I just want you safe from Kaiba."

"Demo..." Shizuka twirled around the table trying to run away from her brother's idea with the pair of scissors, "Onii-chan, I don't want to be..._'male'_."

"Do you see any other way?"

"Hai!!" Shizuka replied, "**I'm**--**staying**--**as**--**a**--**female**!!" Shizuka ran past her brother's arms and went straight to her bedroom door. Jounouchi wasn't quite used to chasing his sister around the kitchen table like they were little infants, but everyone knows, things are always like that when you have siblings.

"Shizuka...! Shizuka!!" Jounouchi knocked on her door.

"Iie!! " Shizuka pouted, "Iie, iie, iie!"

"Shizuka, admit it! You said that you wanted to help pay off all the money--"

"PLEASE STOP TWISTING MY WORDS!!" Shizuka cried, "I did say I wanted to help but I never agreed to pose as a male, Onii-chan."

Jounouchi sighed, "Fine, it's okay. I'll just get another job or you can find some other job. I just don't want you with that bastard Kaiba. I only want your safety." Jounouchi turned away from his younger sister's door, not noticing a little crack of the door open. Shizuka slowly passed her hand through the barrier and extend to hold her brother's hand.

"Just call Mai for me." Shizuka replied through the door, "I don't trust you with scissors."

* * *

Shizuka closed her eyes, tightly. Mai made a final snip off the last strands of Shizuka's hair. After the final piece slowly floated towards the floor, Shizuka opened one of her eyes, "There you go. What do you think?" Mai handed the mirror to Shizuka, as he dusted the access hair of her shoulders, "What do you think? Do you feel that it suits you?" Mai asked continuously. Shizuka examined the look. Mai had cut it to a layered look. It was about three-and-a-half inches above her shoulder, giving a masculine look but also in a stylish way. 

"Hai," Shizuka retorted excitedly, "This is so cute--"

"Excuse me?" Mai corrected Shizuka giving her a raised eyebrow. Shizuka caught this.

"I-I mean...it's cool..." Shizuka shook her head changing her tone of voice. Jounouchi knocked on the door. He assumed the two were ready and opened the door. He gave a confused look towards Shizuka. His eyebrows were raised and his mouth was slightly opened, as his head was titled to a side.

"Okay, dude," Jounouchi fully opened the door and crossed his arms, "I don't know how you got in here and started to be a bother to my girlfriend here, but I want you to leave. I got enough problems looming around."

"This is your sister, you ding-dong!" Mai chuckled.

"I guess you did an excellent job!" Shizuka smiled, "Arigatou, Mai-chan!"

"Your welcome," Mai smiled, "Let's walk around the neighborhood and see if it wasn't just this ding-dong." She helped Shizuka up while Jounouchi scratched his head still confused about what the heck was going on.

"Okay," Jounouchi turned around following the girls out of the room, "Who are you?! Hey, I'm talking to you!! I want answers, buddy!!!"

After turning the key along with a confirming click, Jounouchi locked the door of his apartment and looked at his sister as they were starting to walk down the stairs and out the door. She changed into his smaller clothes--a baggy jean pants with a silver chain along the hip crossing to the nearest pocket. She also wore a white long-sleeve shirt that reached to her palms with a gray t-shirt with non-important words such as "_07_" or "_Japanese pride_" together with a black, zip-up vest with adjustables on the bottom over the white shirt, with sneakers on her feet and a backwards black baseball cap on the top of her head with loose strands coming out of the hole over her eyebrows. It was very bizarre for Jounouchi to admit that his sister DID look like a guy with neat looking' hair.

"You're too cute..." Jounouchi ruffled his sister's hair, making it a little more masculine, "I don't how I thought you were a guy."

"Thanks for the compliment, Onii-chan--I mean Aniki-kun." Shizuka once again corrected herself. She jokingly punched her brother's arm. However, Jounouchi looked at her sister with narrow eyes.

"You're too girly," He chuckled. Mai extended both of her arms as Jounouchi and Shizuka liked their arms. Going through the town, people agreed with Jounouchi's opinion. Shizuka blended in as a male. Some silently commented Mai having two boyfriends, whereas some girls thought that Mai was lucky having both, Shizuka and Jounouchi. As they started to pass a store that was labeled to have coffee, some familiar friends had opened the door.

"Jounouchi!! Mai!!" Anzu waved to her friends, as they moved several feet away from the store, "Bring your friend in and introduce us to him."

"She said _'him'_," Mai smiled, "Damn, I am good."

" Cha, whateva ya say, Mai." Jounouchi sighed letting his sister followed by his girlfriend into the shop. The bell rung as soon as the door was shut behind Jounouchi. Both Shizuka and Mai started to look around where Anzu had disappeared to. A sign was shown when Anzu waved her arm once more for signaling their destination. The three took a seat along with the other company Anzu had--Honda, Yugi, and Otogi.

"How's it goin', Honda?" Jounouchi struck out his hand as they were doing an odd "secret handshake" that somehow looked like a ancient tribal ritual.

"Nothing much."

"So, Jounouchi, introduce to us your friend." Anzu commented, sounding kind of eager to know. She looked at Shizuka strangely. Shizuka caught this and blush madly, she had never seen a girl give her "that" kind of a look.

"Oh, yeah," Jounouchi cleared his throat, "This is...uh...Shizu--ko! Yeah, that's it Shizuko!! Eh--sorry I forgot your name, pal." Jounouchi playfully punched his sister's arm, which kind of ache, not realizing his strength.

"Hai...Shizuko...uh--Kanone." Mai added with a sheepish smile.

"Konichiwa, Shizuko, I'm Yugi."

"I'm Otogi."

"The name's Honda."

"Anzu," Anzu said bashfully making Shizuka blush even more.

"He--he," Shizuka added scratching the back part of her head, "Nice to meet you all."

"So tell me, Shizuko," Yugi added, "Where did you meet Jounouchi and Mai? I haven't seen you around this part of Domino because you seem very familiar."

"You can say that Shizuka has met him too," Jounouchi laughed as Mai gave him a nudge in the stomach and Shizuka's glare. These are one of those times where you would just wish that Jounouchi Katsuya would get ATLEAST a little smarter.

"Really? You met Shizuka?" Yugi asked, making Shizuka sweat.

"Knowing Jounouchi, he would have slain you by now." Anzu commented.

"True, true." Honda and Otogi agreed in fusion.

"Uh-- well...you see--" Shizuka looked pleadingly to her brother and Mai for a little help, but no solution had came out. She had to think this on her own, "--I...am not for Domino. I'm from...uh--Tokyo. That's where I met Shizuka. I--I met her before Jounouchi. We--uh--were--uh--dating?"

"NA--**NANI**?! **_DATING_**?!" Everyone echoed, including Mai and Jounouchi. Shizuka made a mental slap that time.

"Bu--but we broke it off after--uh--three years," Shizuka confirmed, "So now, we're good friends. That's why I'm here. I plan on taking some courses here. If not, then I have time to spend with Shizuka and Jounouchi. They were nice to enough to--uh-- let me stay in their home for a while."

"That's sweet." Mai sighed out of relief. Jounouchi removed himself from the table and walked away to get some drinks.

"I agree," Anzu commented, "You still stay with your ex-girlfriend as a friend. And you like spending time with her. Wow."

"You can say that again," Shizuka sighed out of relief of her story.

"**WHAT WAS THAT, PUNK?!**" Otogi and Honda spoke in fusion. They made that anime "big-headed-scream-that-made-the-place-shake".

"Eep," Shizuka mumbled as Otogi and Honda slammed their palms onto the table and looked over Shizuka.

"Take it easy, guys." Yugi smiled trying to cool down the atmosphere, "After all, Shizuko said that it was over between them, right?"

"Hmmm...?" Shizuka looked over to Yugi, who made a "just-say-yes" look, "Oh, yeah. Yeah, absolutely."

"We're watching--" Honda started.

"--You, Kid." Otogi finished. Shizuka kept her position as the two loosened their tensions. Jounouchi returned with three containers, for some reason, smiling.

"So," Jounouchi gave iced tea to both Mai and Shizuka, and coffee for himself, "Anything happened while I was gone?" Stupid question, Jounouchi, stupid question.

* * *

"Sayonara." 

Everyone, eventually, parted their ways. Anzu was last to leave, "Nice meeting you, Shizuko." She winked.

"Ah--Arigatou," Shizuka, nervously laughed as she waved back, "I'm happy that I met you too." Anzu smiled brightly and walked off. Shizuka sighed, heavily. If you had to pretend to be the opposite sex, I don't think it would an easy deal. And her brother wasn't making it any easier.

"Shizuko and Anzu, sitting in a tree. _K-i-s-s-i-n-g_..." Jounouchi taunted. He started making a dance as he circled around her.

"Stop it, Aniki-kun..." Shizuka narrowed her eyes.

"First comes love, then comes marriage..."

"Jounouchi,"

"Then comes--"

"JOUNOUCHI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Shizuka exclaimed, then soon regained her nerves, "We're adults now. We're...mature, sophisticated. We don't need to have silly things to prove that one is better than the other."

"You're right," Jounouchi smiled. After a few moments, he made a smirk, "Race to home!!!" Jounouchi ran like a mad lunatic, leaving Shizuka have a blank look on her face.

"Mature, eh?" Shizuka shook her head to make a conclusion. Her brother is an idiot.

When Shizuka finally caught up with her brother, she decided to ask him for a talk. "Onii-chan, I have a question," Shizuka asked her brother bashfully. Jounouchi caught this and felt a sudden urge of heat.

"Please tell me that we to have _'that talk'_," Jounouchi nervously laughed.

"I'm 20 years old," Shizuka raised a puzzled eyebrow.

"Gomen, I'm thinking to critically..." Jounouchi sighed.

"Actually, I was thinking...how does a guy act like? I mean is there anything I should know?"

"Well you should act like--_cool_..." Jounouchi walked imitating 'a-guy's-walk'. Shizuka studied closely and did the same as her brother. Obviously she felt sort of uncomfortable.

"I feel like an idiot," Shizuka commented giving her brother the 'what-the-hell' look.

"Then you got it!!" Shizuka laughed, "I don't think that was the problem. What is it?"

"Well, it's just...I don't know about this." Shizuka explained. She didn't looked at her brother's eyes, this made Jounouchi a little nervous, "It's because--what if the government catches us? I mean, we can get thrown in jail for this, right?"

"Don't worry," Jounouchi took out his key to open the door of their apartment, "I promised Okaa-san _Mom in Eng_. that you would be alright. She never believe that I could keep you safe. And I'm not going to prove her right. You'll be fine. Besides, I don't think Kaiba would get the government into this. He'll probably embarrass himself for it."

"Okay..." Shizuka smiled to herself, '_It's a good thing I have my brother with me on this. I love it when he gives me those kind of talks. I feel so ready for this!_'

* * *

"Okay, I'm not ready for this." Shizuka whispered to herself, when she arrived at Kaiba Corp. She wore baggy khaki pants and brown dress-shoes. She wore a matching white shirt and a red and black tie. She tied her hair back, even though there were loose strands, and even wore a tough vest under all this. At this point of her life, she was glad that her chest wasn't big. She was about to enter through the glass doors. Kaito, once again, held the guard. 

Strangely, Kaito just opened the doors for Shizuka, even though he didn't know it was her. 'I guess he was making sure no girl pissed his boss.' Shizuka thought as she entered the world of business. She walked up to the counter where two secretaries were using headphones for the telephones and continuously typing. And this wasn't in ordinary speed, it was more like record past, maybe 60 WPM _Words Per Minute_!!! This made Shizuka choke, these girls can talk and type at the same time in a world record. Kaiba really knows who he hires. Finally one of the girls looked up and smiled at Shizuka. Shizuka blushed again, it was one of those looks Anzu gave to Shizuka long time ago.

"May I help you?" She said still smiling.

"Ha-Hai. I was given a opportunity for this company and I guess I'm not at the right pla--"

"Hai, you are at the right place," the secretary read the following letter, "This is Kaiba Corporation."

"Ooh...Lucky me." Shizuka mentally pouted.

"Thank you for being here at Kaiba Corp. I would need for you to sign these forms," She handed Shizuka a clipboard of papers, "Most of these information isn't optional. Stated if is. Then I'll send it to Mr. Kaiba for further checking. Then you are to be interviewed by Mr. Kaiba, himself. From there he can accept you or deny you." She smiled, "Arigatou! And have a nice day!"

"Arigatou..." Shizuka placed a fake smiled and turned away, '_What? 'he can accept you or deny you'. That cuts my chances in half again. I guess it's a good thing this time. I really don't want to get in trouble with the authorities._'

Shizuka looked at the information column with an uneasy feeling. She knew that Kaiba and her brother were mortal enemies. After all they would only malign another causing another separating gap. But she tried to swallow her fear and filled out her information:

NAME: _Shizuko Kanone_

Shizuka kept sweating really fast. She couldn't help it, a) she was lying to the company b) she's disguised as male and c) what if they caught her. The pressure was really clouding her brain. 'If I really don't want to be in this job,' Shizuka thought to herself, 'I have to put in the most important part.' She wrote the kanji DUELIST. She remained calm and finished with her information. She handed the clipboard back tot he secretary that handed the piece of crap to her. The secretary made her "flashy smile" once more.

"Kanone, eh?" Her smile became wider.

"H-hai." Shizuka stuttered.

"You seemed more like a 'Katsuya' to me..."

"Really now?" Shizuka asked. It was the first time someone has ever said something like that about her and her brother.

"Just wait a couple of moments for Mr. Kaiba to respond your application."

'_What is he an answering machine?_' Shizuka imagined, "Okay, arigatou."

"You're in?" Jounouchi echoed in Shizuka's cell phone. Shizuka has waited for twenty minutes now. The feeling of either getting in or getting out was a heavy option.

"I just filled in my information and sent my resume with it." Shizuka sighed, "I wish he could just decline my application."

"What? Iie! We need that money to come in! You know as well as I do that our mother will take you back if we don't survive this--"

"I know, I know. But won't you be mad at Kaiba if he hires me anyway?"

"True but your disguised as a male now. There is no way he can do anything to you." Silence, "Unless he's...turned the other way around."

"You're so funny," Shizuka laughed.

"Mr. Shizuko, Mr. Kaiba would be waiting for you in the main office. Please take the elevator to the top floor. There, you'll be escorted to Mr. Kaiba's office. Good Luck!"

"I have to go, Aniki-kun." Shizuka spoke her last words before hanging up.

"You can do it, Shizuko." Jounouchi cheered on the other line.

* * *

"Mr. Kaiba is right down the hall, sir." Once Shizuka got off the elevator doors, a girl who seemed to be cheery and bubbly as the secretary on the main floor greeted her. She guided Shizuka to a hallway that was filled with workers. There seemed to be assistants following their bosses with coffee, papers or both! They appeared to having everything on track as well as running smoothly. Despite having guests or not. 

"This seems to be a busy floor," Shizuka commented still looking around.

"Hai, this is the business floor. Most of the meetings and business work is done up here." The tour guide spoke, "This is Mr. Kaiba's office," she knocked the door and buzz came into reply, "Good Luck! It would be a waste for Mr. Kaiba to deny you."

"Arigatou, I think." Shizuka sighed and walked into the office. The office was a plain blue color with awards and diplomas decorated accordingly around the room. The desks were organized with folders as well as books. Shizuka was amazed by the neatness, after all he is a guy. Haha! Sorry guys, didn't mean it like I said, XD

"Don't stare at me things. Just sit on the damn seat," Kaiba spoke. Shizuka turned to see the back of Kaiba's chair facing her. He faced out the window behind his desk. Shizuka quickly crept up to the chairs that was placed before the desks. She took a seat into one of the opposing chairs and just sat quietly.

"You're name is Shizuko Kanone?" Kaiba exclaimed still turned away from her.

"Hai,"

"Hmmm..." Kaiba continued, "You're still studying? And if you are, how do you expect to still work here?"

"Hai," Shizuka retorted, "Umm...I am able to skip some classes, demo but in Eng.I usually have night classes."

"I see now," Kaiba swiveled around the other way so that Shizuka could see his face. She examined his facial features. He had neat hair as well as a handsome face with a good tan. He seemed to further examining of her application. Strangely, Kaiba was impressed with her marks and was sure of decision. Except for one , "And it says that you were a duelist--?"

"HAI! That is true!!" Shizuka exclaimed, making sure that it was clear.

"I think I have seen it all." Kaiba commented, as he took out a pen and started jotting things down on the application.

'_This is it!_' Shizuka thought, '_This is the moment I was waiting for. He's going to deny!!_'

"Shizuko," Kaiba started.

'_You_,' Shizuka mouthed in her mind. She closed her eyes and clenched her fists. Com'on!!

"You,"

_'Are,'_

"Are,"

_'Denied!!'_

"Hired! You are taking the position of being my Personal Advisor. Get here tomorrow morning for further details."

O.O _Shizuka's face right about now_

"Wh-wha-what? Hold on. I--uh--wait--," Shizuka mumbled with loads of questions occupying her mind. However there was one thing certain in her mind, "Okay, okay. One question though-- heh?"

* * *

Well that's the end of this chapter...rate it now, please! 


	2. Keeping the Secret

_Sorry!!! I was **REALLY **late!!! I know it's a strange idea of Shizuka dressing as a guy and all, but it's hard to think of just ONE idea to use. AHH!!! Just one idea to use at a time, . U. _

_Besides, I had to study a lot. School is now over but I have summer classes!! Crap, and I thought I was free... At least I passed with a 3.1 average of the year. Not bad... but I still have to take the damn summer class. Oh, well, they it's a big help for the SATs. And hopefully get some more writing tips, how knows? It might do some good..._

_To add that all off, my computer was broken down. Thank God, that I bought another hard disk before it happened. And I had two weeks, **two weeks **without computer. The shop took too long. Besides I'm lazy... Thanks, **Seto-Angel**, for giving me a wake up call. Don't take it the wrong way. I like reading long reviews! It gives me a good feeling about the story. Like someone really things that this piece of crap is good. **ShizukaxSeto**, that only happens when you watch a lot of subbed anime. **Akewataru**, I wasn't really expecting a rate but hey, I was blushing when I read your review... . **v son saiyan**, yeah Otogi is Duke. I can't forget the flirty-playboys... Anyway, thanks everyone for putting up with me!! Now enough excuses, I hope this is a good way to start her adventure._

* * *

Chapter 2: _Keeping the Secret_

_

* * *

"Wh-wha-what? Hold on. I--uh--wait--," Shizuka mumbled with loads of questions occupying her mind. However there was one thing certain in her mind, "Okay, okay. One question though-- heh?"_

"Really," Seto grumbled under his breath, "That isn't a response suitable for your position."

"Gomen," Shizuka looked down at her pants and made a fist on holding them, "I--I was taken by shock." Shizuka mentally slapped herself, '_Aww. Great!! My life is so retarded. Now I have to work here as a male for about twelve hours!! Major crud..._'

"Since tomorrow is Saturday, I expect you to be here in seven o'clock tomorrow morning. I do not like my employees being late for any of the festivities or meetings or for work. And--"

"Kaiba-kun," Shizuka asked, "I was sort of wondering why I was exactly hired. I--I mean when I was job hunting they didn't really wanted me to work at their business. Honestly, I was the perfect candidate for those other jobs. Oh, don't get me wrong. This job that you have given me has been the best and--"

"You should have put in your resume that you talk to much." Seto took some papers from the opposite side of the desk, "In your resume, I had paid close attention to your GPA, your awards, and especially your past in dueling." Not looking at Shizuka.

"Dueling, sir?"

"Dueling. This company was involved in the dueling process it's been in today. I prefer to have all my employees to have dueling experience. If not, I never want to see their faces ever again."

"Oh,"

"At first when I saw that you were dueling, I didn't really consider you. That's when I saw you had dueled with my own rival, Muto Yuugi. However, there was something strange. There is this mutt that I just can't stand the existence of. He has called for quite sometime, asking me to hire the name of Shizuko."

"**Nani?!**" Shizuka choked, '_What the...? Onii-chan?_' Shizuka started to sweat, "Really now..."

"That mutt just can't take the hint. I told him that I'm not hiring ant name that leaks from his mouth. I'd have to be insane to do so. But after reading your resume. I'd let that slide. After all, I do want the best working for me."

Shizuka gave out a nervous laugh and scratched the back of her head. Her eyes wondered around trying to ease the atmosphere, "Um...what was his name exactly?"

"His name isn't worthy to be spoken."

"Okay," Shizuka turned.

"But he did mention you had dated his sister."

'_Dear God._'

"Knowing that bastard, he would have hit you with his girly hands."

"He he," Shizuka sweat dropped, "hai..."

* * *

The next day, it was exactly eight when Shizuka stepped into the building. She held a box with her necessary items for her office and a messenger bag over her shoulder. Kaito was at the front door. He faced Shizuka with a questionable face. He studied Shizuka's gray suit. He was really small for a guy. That was pretty suspicious to him.

"Excuse me," He stated as he blocked Shizuka from entering any further. She jumped back a bit and looked at Kaito. He looked a lot more serious than she met him before. Kaito leaned more forward to Shizuka taking a better look. His saddle brown hair strands were pointing out on top of his head and just brush Shizuka's forehead, "What exactly are you doing here?"

"I'm--I--this my first day working here in Kaiba Corp." Shizuka panicked seeing a side of security she didn't want, "Here-here is my badge." She took out the laminated card with her name and position. Along with her picture on the side and Kaiba's signature.

"I see," He examined, "You seem familiar--"

"I've been getting that comment lately."

"And..uh.. what are these?" He asked as he opened the box that Shizuka was holding. She trembled when he opened the cardboard. He took out a picture frame with Jounouchi and herself. It was a metal and had a half-inch width, "Girlfriend?"

"_Ex_girlfriend and her brother." She felt weird saying that.

"You gay?" He questioned, "I don't see guys having pictures of exgirlfriends and their brother."

Shizuka widened her eyes, "Iie, iie. Um... they're good friends of mine. That's all..."

"**_Mochizuki!!_**"

"Ah, hai, boss?" Kaito jumped as he heard Kaiba's voice through his ear piece, "Is there anything I can d--"

"**_Stop chit-chatting with the new guy and get him to my office, in this century if necessary!!_**"

"Ah, hai!! Hai, Kaiba-kun can be translated to Mr. Kaiba sir." Kaito exclaimed as he straitened his back. He had forgotten what he was doing to Shizuka. He just stood still while Shizuka stared at him with questionable eyes, "What are you doing? Just go up to the elevator and go to Kaiba-kun's office!" Kaito exclaimed in the same tone of voice. Shizuka stood still until she heard Kaito yell, "**DO YOU WANT TO GET FIRED, YOU RETARD?! GET UP TO KAIBA-KUN'S OFFICE NOW!!!**"

"Ahh! Going, going!" Shizuka squealed as she jogged her way passed Kaito and head straight to the elevator. Kaito's eyes followed the new guy and questioned, "I don't think that's a guy..."

* * *

Shizuka was pushed into Kaiba's office as soon as she arrived at the seventeenth floor. She nearly tripped going inside but recovered with her toes catching her balance. She then sighed out of relief. Shizuka noticed Kaiba standing behind the window watching the various activities outside.

"Sit down." He commanded as she hurried to do so, "I specifically told you yesterday that I wanted you here at eight--"

"I know, there train was packed so I missed my stop. Then I--"

"DID I ASK YOU TO GIVE MY AN EXCUSE?!" Kaiba's tone was strong. His sharp turn towards Shizuka as her spine shivered. This caused her to tremble a bit. Kaiba caught this and approached her slowly, "Are you, what's the word, _afraid _of me?"

Shizuka stood still. She closed her eyes tight as she bent her head down. Kaiba asked, now aggravated, "I said, '_Are you **afraid **of me?_'." Shizuka mumbled her answer, "I didn't hear you..."

"Iie, Kaiba-senpai." Shizuka said a little louder.

Kaiba, now satisfied, moved away from Shizuka and picked up a pile of papers from a shelf of a paperwork organizer. He placed those papers in Shizuka's box and said, "I want you to study those reports. Soon, I want you to attend a business meeting on Tuesday." He sat in his office chair and turned away from Shizuka's stare, "You're dismissed. Urehara-san will show you the office that you will occupy." And with that he pressed a button on his telephone pad. Moments later a petite brunette entered through the door. She wore a oxford striped fitted shirt over a blue cami. Her pants were plain business-like that matched well with her shoes. Her complection was perfect and had an attractive side to it. At moments like these, Shizuka wished that she wasn't disguised as a male and could dress like that.

"Arigatou-gozaimasu," Shizuka bowed as she was escorted out of the room. She was then led to a room next to Kaiba's. Urehara opened the door and allowed Shizuka to step in first. The room was semi-dark. Shizuka flicked the light switched.

"**SURPRISE!!!** **KONICHIWA!!!!**"

"Ah!" Shizuka jumped seeing three more persons in the room. One she recognized as Kaito.

"Welcome, Shizuko-kun!!" Urehara squealed as she jumped behind Shizuka, then jumping on her back for a hug causing Shizuka to drop her stuff.

"Excuse her," Kaito commented, "She tends to get hyper once in a while. Konichiwa, I'm Mochizuki Kaito. Gomen nasai. This morning was just an act to make you stay longer downstairs. They weren't exactly ready for you to come up here yet. I'm a security guard here."

"My name is Urehara Kyoko!!" The brunette jumped. She shook Shizuka's hand really fast, "I'm Kaiba-senpai's secretary! You can get all his schedules from me!! I'm so happy that you're here!"

Another man stepped up next to Kyoko. He had short, brown hair. It was cut similar to Shizuka's but shorter. He was about six feet tall with an unbuttoned, black blazer, a white turtleneck, with three buttons running down the edge, and matching black pants. "Calm down, Kyoko." He patted her shoulder, "I'm Nishizuki Sakataki." He came forward to Shizuka and put out his hand.

Shizuka hesitantly received it and shook, "Hajimemashite Nice to Meet You." She smiled innocently.

Sakataki made a nervous laugh as he scratched the back of his head, "Believe it or not, I'm your secretary--"

"**NANI**?!" Shizuka stared wide-eyed.

"I was expecting that," He coughed, "Um... there were several advisors before you and were different--"

"How so?" Shizuka shifted her gaze to the others one by one.

"They were-- ah-- _female_." He coughed out the word under his breath, "I think the boss likes mixes the genders together. And just because I'm male, doesn't mean that I can keep things organized. Anyway," He tried to regain the atmosphere that was there before, "I handle all the meetings and arrangements for you. So if there's a problem of any sort, don't hesitate to ask."

"Arigatou..." Shizuka said as she slowly nodded her head, still in confusion.

"Com'on, Jin-kun!!" Kyoko cheered calling the man with jet-black hair and piercing blue eyes. The one called Jin turned his gaze towards Shizuka. He was leaning on her desk with his eyes so cold. He seemed to be emotionless. He had an earring on his right side. And wore a similar suit as Kaito.

"Hajimema--" Shizuka walked up to him and allowed her hand to be shaken. Instead of taking her hand, he moved his gaze towards something else, "--shite..." Shizuka's smile now disappeared as she lowered her hand down.

"Ah, don't let Jin get cha down!!" Sakataki ringed his arm around Shizuka's neck, "He just has some problems, that's all. Anyway, this is Jin Satsuki. He's going to be your bodyguard--"

"Bod-Bodyguard?!" Shizuka choked.

"You wanted a female one, don't you?" Sakataki smirked as he elbowed Shizuka, "You dog!"

"Well, it's just--"

"I _completely_ understand," Sakataki hushed Shizuka before she could even finish, "I don't blame ya. I would want to have more females in here as well. Instead of just the-hyper-biatch," Sakataki sighed.

"What's wrong with Kyoko?"

"Anyway," Sakataki smiled, "It's a shame you're a guy. If you had more volume in this part," He patted one of Shizuka's breasts, "then I'd think you were a girl!!"

Shizuka blushed, "Ha ha, that'd be...funny..." She made a slight chuckle still feeling embarrassed that a guy just touch her breasts, "Well, thanks for throwing this party. It was...um... pleasant. I'll see you all Monday. I have school in a couple of hours and I have a day-off tomorrow." They all said their goodbyes and returned to work. Shizuka sighed seeing that she had just made friends with a crazy bunch.

'_I guess working here won't be as bad as I thought it would be. I actually feel excited to--_' Shizuka stopped her thoughts. She turned around to still see Jin. He stood at the doorway with Kaito by his side.

"Why didn't you guys go back to work?" Shizuka pondered, "I can put my stuff by myself."

"Jin can't go anywhere unless you're in that room." Kaito commented as he helped Shizuka take some thing from the box, "I just wanted to make sure that you had some help." He removed a picture from the box. It was the same picture as before, "Is this girl your girlfriend?"

"Hmm?" Shizuka looked to the side of Kaito, "Oh, her? I told you earlier about her. She used to be mine. She's the one who told me about the job. Her brother is important to me."

"Her brother?"

Shizuka stood wide-eyed, "Um.. because he was one of my best friends! Hai, my best friend..." Shizuka sighed, '_I hate myself..._' She removed the file organizer from the box to their corresponding places.

"And he introduced you two together?" Shizuka nodded, "Oh! I see now..."

Shizuka placed the last item from the box into her desk. She sighed out of relief and too a glanced on her watch. "Man..." She groaned, "I have to go. Ja ne. I'll see ya on Monday." Shizuka took hold of her bag and swung it around her shoulder. Before she opened the door, she noticed Jin following her. "Ja ne, Jin-kun..." Shizuka opened the door and watched Jin follow her, "Why are you following me?"

"He's just doing his job, Shizuko-kun..." Kaito explained, "Sakataki told you that he was your bodyguard. He has to do his job..."

Shizuka sweat dropped, "Umm... how about-- _not _following me?" She ran out fast. Kaito and Jin stared at Shizuka with question.

"What the hell just happened?" Jin mumbled loud enough for Kaito to hear.

"Jin, let me take your shift," Kaito kept his eye on Shizuka running, "I have a theory that maybe something big is going on."

* * *

"_Class dismissed,_" Shizuka's teacher spoke as he straightened out his papers. Shizuka sighed out of relief. She was only two minutes away from her class from starting and thank god she was on time. Shizuka closed her eyes shut remembering the event before her class.

_"Com'on, com'on. You can do it!" Shizuka mumbled running though the halls of the building. She made a sharp turn in the corner to head straight towards the girl's comfort room. She didn't notice that she passed by some girls that were already inside. In a desperate attempt to change in five minutes, she forcefully opened a stall and locked it._

_The girls that were already in there looked at each other thinking, ' That was guy, wasn't it?'_

_'Why do trains take so long?' Shizuka shouted in her head. She tried removing her tie. Almost struggled on it, Shizuka wanted to take scissors from someone and just cut the damn thing off. But she couldn't, after all it was her brother's tie._

_After two minutes she was finally able to take it off but she still needed to unbutton her shirt and take her pants. At times like these, Shizuka wished that she had more than two arms. She raced herself to take off her shirt and replace it with a plain blue t-shirt with a v-collar. _

_Next, she unbuttoned her pants in order to slip on her matching sweatpants. She was about to open the door when she realized that she was still wearing her business shoes. Shizuka cursed to herself and had to unlace the shoes. Finally replacing then with sneakers, she unlocked the stall and made one final check on herself. Shirt? Check. Pants? Check. Shoes? Check. But there was something missing and Shizuka couldn't put her finger on it. Her face turned toward the mirror as her eyes widened. _

_"My hair..." She felt the ends were still short. Come to think of it, no one has ever seen 'Shizuka' around. This might give everything away. She searched her back for a replacement. Pulling out various objects, there wasn't anything that she could use. Then it hit her. A familiar fabric in a circular shape was now in her touch. She pulled it out and smiled out of relief. 'A cap isn't that bad.' She sighed as she ran to her next class. 'Just sit in the back. Everything will be okay.'_

_The bell rang. Class was now in session._

Shizuka watched her classmates leave the room. As soon as they all left, Shizuka's forehead slammed into her desk, "Life's a bitch..." She huffed.

"But we have to live with it," Someone replied. Shizuka's head shoot up fast and turned to see a familiar face. She sighed out of relief as he smiled, "Those are three words I never thought you would say."

"How'd you find me, Onii-chan?" Jounouchi sat by his sister, "You're my sister," he smiled, "I should know how you feel about somethings. Com'on, I'll treat ya to lunch."

"Sure," Shizuka smiled as she allowed her brother to escort her out of the classroom.

In the back corner, a pair of eyes followed Shizuka's movement.

* * *

"Arigatou-gozaimasu," the cashier replied. Shizuka took hold of her tray of negi-ramen soup as Jounouchi took hold of his tray of onigiri with a side of hamburger.

"You know, Onii-chan, when you said '_I'll treat ya to lunch_' it means that you would pay." Shizuka commented as she placed her tray down on the table with her corresponding seat.

"I would have if I had the money," Jounouchi chuckled as he made his trademark grin. "Anyway, I have a question for you." He took a piece of onigiri and stuffed in his mouth. He muffled, "Why are you still wearing that cap? I though you were just wearing it on campus?"

"Just in case I know anyone that comes here." Shizuka replied trying to enjoy her meal without mentioning her cross dressing details, "I mean, they would think it's a coincidence that I got a hair cut and Shizuko, whom I might add looks like me, has entered this humble town of Domino. I really don't like to take that chance _and plus _I don't you think people would recognize that? I think I should've dyed my hair or something."

"Heh?" Jounouchi raised his eyebrows.

"You've seen the animes." Shizuka mentioned quite literally, "Two characters in an anime series cannot have the same hair color or cut. It's like a law or something." Shizuka sighed out of disgust, "It's just weird--"

"I think this is getting to you..." Jounouchi commented watching his sister mentally stress out. He swallowed his last bite as he made on more comment to his sister, "But honestly, I really appreciate what you're doing. Not only working for my biggest dickhead in the world but also for dressing as a male. I know for a fact that not all sisters would do this just for the sake of us to live together."

Shizuka made a little smile remembering the promise that they had to make together with their mother.

_"This is shit, Onee-sama!!" 18 year-old Shizuka yelled at her mother along with Jounouchi by her side. _

_"Watch that tongue of yours!!" Their mother exclaimed seeing Shizuka's sudden behavior, "Do you see the influence he has on you? I don't care if your brother is awarded the Nobel Prize! I'm not allowing you to live with him!!"_

_"Onee-sama," Shizuka's voice started to shake, "This is Jounouchi Katsuya. You're own flesh and blood! He's you're son! And his father was your husband--"_

_"Which I left many years ago! That's why you're friggin' name is Shizuka not Jounouchi!!" Her mother shouted, "You're not a friggin' Jounouchi! You're not!!" She shouted louder causing her body to fall with her tears. "You're not one of those bastards. You're better than them. Doushite? _Why? **_Doushite?! _**_" The last words mumbled out of her mouth. She turned her face towards the now confused Shizuka. Allowing her tears to be seen from her eyes, "Why do you want to leave all the hard work and sweat I made to make our lives easier? Why do you want you go back to the family I swore to never release you? Why do you want to be with them?"_

_Shizuka allowed her mother's words to sink in. Then replied, "Their family..."_

_Her mother's eyes became angrier, "Do you want that? Fine! Leave!!!" She got up and took the phone, "Stay at your brother's! I don't give a rat's ass if you both die in that god forsaken place he calls an apartment..."_

_"Okaa-sama..." Shizuka whispered. Being the nice girl she is, she felt the guilt, which she bestowed on her mother. _I can explain. As you can see, I hate their mother. She was a real b to splitting them up anyway... On with the story...

"Shizuka?" Jounouchi swallowed his last piece of his lunch before Shizuka snapped back into reality. "I really don't like it when you do that _in-your-own-universe_ thing."

"Hmm? Oh, gomen, I didn't-- I wasn't-- I--I mean..." Shizuka's rambled.

"It's okay," Jounouchi smiled, "I'm just concerned that's all. And so is everyone else I guess. At least that's why I think everyone is looking at you." Shizuka's eyes shifted to her left. Their stares left once Shizuka had eye contact. She moved to the right where they did the same. Her eyes soared to the window when she heard a ring.

"Oh no," Shizuka cried loud enough for Jounouchi to hear. Jounouchi raised one brow as he asked her what's wrong, "One of my office mates just walked into the store. If he catches me here, he'll either tell Kaiba or think that _Shizuko _is in a drag!" Shizuka hoped that Kaito would have noticed her even though he wasn't too far, "We have to go, Onii-chan!" She got up and took his wrist.

"De-demo but you didn't finish your--"

"Never mind that!!" Shizuka ran past Kaito. After the hearing the bell ring, Kaito turned around and noticed a familiar blond man leave the store.

'_Why does that shade look familiar?_' Kaito imaged and opened his eyes and remembered, '_Shizuko's picture!!_' Kaito made a sharp turn and ran after Shizuka and Jounouchi.

* * *

"Shizuka-chan!" Jounouchi grunted feeling his sister drag him across town, "Is there any possible way we can slow down? I think my lunch is finished digesting and ready to be flushed!"

"A: that's disgusting and b: We are in a middle of a chase!" Shizuka yelled back, "Is there something you're not understanding?"

"_Shizuko!!_" Kaito exclaimed two blocks behind them.

Shizuka cursed, "Why is this happening to me?" She stopped. She had to lose him and fast. She swallowed hard and made one final turn. Bad luck happens when she was led to a cornered alley.

"This is not what I planned..." Shizuka wailed as she heard Kaito knocking some trashcans while turning. He stood in front of her in his almost black pants and blue shit with the word _GO! _in golden colors and a white background. To top it all off, his brown hair matched well with his beige coat.

He took deep breaths, "Why-were-you-running-so-fast?"

Shizuka was at a loss of words. She didn't know what to do. Was this the end? It can't be, she only worked for one day-- ONE DAY-- and already she gets fired. But this was Kaito. He was really nice to Shizuka when they first met. He was kind enough to give her the letter to work there. But what can Shizuka do? Only thing she can do...

Shizuka took a slow, deep and steady breath before she walked up to Kaito, "Boku I in a masculine way-- I mean-- Watashi I in a feminine way am not... a male. I'm a girl disguised as a man so that I may work in Kaiba corp. without any relationship." Shizuka's voice trailed lower and lower. Jounouchi walked forward to Shizuka and placed his head on her shoulder. After so, Shizuka took off her cap and revealed her hair to Kaito.

"Oh," Inhale, "I already knew you were a girl." Kaito exhaled. _Wait a minute, he already knew? _Shizuka's and Jounouchi's blew up. _HE ALREADY KNEW?! _This was a moment when they could have done the anime-faint.

"How--wha--why--" Shizuka kept changing her words. She was really confused by now. Same goes with her brother. If he already found out, what about everyone else?

"How did I find out?" Kaito smiled, "Well, let's just say that I'm not like every guy."

Jounouchi placed his hands on his hips and made his trademark face, "What the hell is that supposed to mean?" He walked closer to Kaito and stared.

"I think you know who I am," Kaito smiled as he leaned in closer and whispered, "I'm the man you fear most..."

Jounouchi froze. "Onii-chan?" Jounouchi started to shake. He then felt a wind and weakly feel to it. "_Oh my friggin' God. _You--you--you're a--a--a--"

"Onii-chan?" Shizuka tried to comfort her brother.

"Shizuka," Jounouchi trembled, "He's-he's gay."

"Heh?"

"Gomen, but true." Kaito shrugged, "I'm crossed."

"But you don't--"

"Look like one?" Kaito smiled, "I know. But you, however, I thought your voice was too girly to be a guy. And you were too pretty to be gay." He placed his hand on her shoulder. "Look at the bright side at least you have someone who knows. That might be a little off your shoulder."

Shizuka smiled as she gave him a hug, "Arigatou."

"It's okay," Kaito stroke her hair. Moments later he let the there be space between them as said, "Now, about your brother..."

Shizuka's gaze turned towards Jounouchi, who was now on the floor with swirls for eyes.

* * *

It was seven in the evening after Shizuka just buttoned her baby blue pajamas with little sundae theme on. She walked out of the room and lazily approached the bathroom. Her hands moved down to her waist and removed the bottom half of her pants and her underwear. With her half-closed eyes, she sat down on the toilet only to be awoken by a cold wet feeling on her butt. Her spine cringed at the sensation and suddenly yelled, "**OOOOONNNNIIIII-CHAAAAAAAANNNN!!!**"

Jounouchi was in the living room with Mai conversating when he head Shizuka's cry. "Huh?" Jounouchi turned around to see his sister stomping to him in their mini living room, "What did I do?"

"Just because I'm cross dressing, that doesn't prove that I'll have the habits of a guy." Shizuka raged, "Do you know how it feels to go all through this cross dressing, keeping a secret and stress? Oh-oh! And not only that, _ohhh-no_, later on, my ass in spoiled in the water from the toilet?! Onii-chan, I DON'T LIKE THAT FEELING!!!" Shizuka inhaled and exhaled quickly.

"Aww, com'on down, honey," Mai cooed as she helped Shizuka down onto the furniture, "Your brother was just being the bastard he is..." She combed Shizuka's hair and began to braid.

Jounouchi smirked feeling the support of his girlfriend, "Hai, I'm just being the-- WHAT?"

"Leave him alone," She sighed, finishing Shizuka's pigtails, "He's like every guy in this world, really stupid."

"I think you can stop now, Mai." He sweat dropped, as he grabbed her wrist, "We'll be out. I'll be back around midnight or one. I ordered pizza for you. The only thing is you have to pay. "

"Shizuka-chan!" Mai exclaimed through the door and the pushing Jounouchi, "Your brother told me about your cap. So I bought you a wig just in case you want to go out as '_Shizuka_' again. Sayonara." The door slammed shut as Shizuka's eyes kept still.

"Why am I ending up paying for him in this chapter? haha-- I just love to do those things" Shizuka sighed as she picked herself up for money. When she returned she saw the wig next to the couch and smiled. It was exactly the same hair color and style as her old one. She placed the wig on the dresser of her room.

Half an hour passed of watching TV, when the doorbell rang. Inspecting it to be pizza delivery, Shizuka grabbed the money owned and cried, "Chotto Matte! Hold On!"

She counted the money last minute and mumbled, "All here." Shizuka opened the door, "Gomen, that's-- all there is..." Shizuka's voice traveled, seeing an uninvited guest, "Kaiba-kun…?"

* * *

_Sorry again for taking so long. I hope this makes it up... thanks for reading!_


	3. Close Encounters

_This chapter is dedicated to the lost of **With the French Maid in Kaiba's Room**. _

_A piece of work which will come only once in a lifetime. Maybe two, if we are reincarnated… _

* * *

CHAPTER 3:_ Close Encounters_

* * *

"Kaiba-kun?" Shizuka managed to mumble. The man was tall and he defiantly resembled him. As dark shadow that cast upon her more and more, she took several steps back. "Wha-what are you doing here?" As soon as he entered through, Shizuka can clearly see the surgeon's mask over his face. "And what is that?"

"I'm not here to play games," Seto scolded through his mask, "Shizuko, why are you--dressed... like that?" Kaiba eyed Shizuka's so-called _pajamas_. In his mind, he thought, '_As a male, who in their right minds would wear ice dream themed pajamas and pigtails? If this guy doesn't get over his ex-girlfriend, in this rate, he'll turn into a fagg._' He walked passed Shizuka and took a quick glance around. '_Small apartment, typical._' He thought, knowing that his own employee would live with Jounouchi and his sister.

"A--a--ano um I--I was...dared--hai, dared by Shizuka, Jounouchi's sister." Shizuka mentally pat herself in the back.

"So, where is the little whore?" Kaiba spoke still looking at her apartment.

"Eh?" Shizuka questioned, "I--she isn't a--a--you know," Shizuka refrained herself from calling herself one.

"If she's related to that loser, she might as well be. Now, where are they? I bet he's off with that slut--"

"--Mai's not a slut!!" Shizuka exclaimed. Aggravated of her loud mouth, Seto replied handed a folder to Shizuka, "This is the paperwork you left behind. You were supposed to be familiar with it before the meeting."

Shizuka cringed hearing his scolding for the second time today, "Arigatou. If you don't mind me asking," Seto raised a brow, "Why are you here? I--I mean, not to sound mean or anything, but I'm sure you could have gotten Jin-kun or Kaito to come in your place."

"I wanted to insult the living daylights out of your girlfriend and her brother's way of living. But it seems that one of the two isn't here. Now I want a damn answer, where is that girlfriend of yours?"

"A--ano-- she's out getting dinner...?" Shizuka mumbled. She kept sweating more and more as Seto kept interrogating her. He wanted to know_ every little _thing that happened with the past twelve hours she had last seen him.

**Knock, knock**

"Ha-ha, that must be Shizuka now, excuse me," Shizuka bowed-down and ran to the door. She opened a small part to see the delivery man for that pizza she ordered. "Here, just take it--" Shizuka shoved her money onto the delivery man's palm.

"De--demo, you have--" Shizuka grabbed the pizza box and slammed the door behind her. She sighed out of relief and looked up to see Seto examining the pictures of herself and Jounouchi.

"Was that Shizuka by any chance?" Seto commented without looking at her.

Shizuka stractched the back of her head and laughed, "Why would you think that? Heh, heh,"

"You have _dinner_ on your hands."

"Oh," Shizuka replied seeing the box, "Well, um, she said that... I should start eating while she would go out to get some milk and bread."

Seto's eyes narrowed and then suddenly turned cold when his eyes touched Shizuka's stare. "If that's the case, I might as well leave now..."

"De-demo--" Shizuka's voice traveled trying to convince her boss to at least accompany her to dinner, "I--we have enough for one more." Shizuka blushed. '_Maybe this would give a chance for Kaiba and I to at least get along._' _Like she ever would convince him so easily..._

"_I'll deal with you tomorrow_" were the only words she heard before Seto slammed the door. A loose strand of Shizuka's hair fell out of place as her body shivered out of the fear of the worst. Her face turned to look at the pizza she was going to eat for dinner, then the braids Mai did for her.

Raising one of them to her eye level, "I was dared, huh?" she asked herself sarcastically. Shizuka quickly released her braid and plopped down onto the furniture. She silently smiled and opened the box of pizza she had waited for. Her smile quickly disappeared when she realized the contents of the pizza in the box, "After all the stress everyone puts me through, he could have at least ordered the right toppings." She sighed referring to her brother.

* * *

The next day, Mai had invited Shizuka for a get-together in a café after her classes. Things were going well before Mai had mentioned Shizuka's progress in her job.

Mai's laughing voice echoed throughout the café. Shizuka's back sank deeper and deeper into her seat as Mai continued. Shizuka used her hands to block the view of the crowd that soon gathered. After some time, Mai stopped, and then resumed seeing Shizuka's embarrassment.

"You're supposed to be my friend, remember? The type of friend that doesn't laugh at the stupid things, that happens in my life, unless _I_ laugh along." Shizuka whispered with her hands still coving her hands.

"Gomen nasai," Mai tried to catch her breath. Shizuka still eyed her. Mai caught this and coughed and corrected her posture. But she gave in as soon as she spotted the hair pins holding the wig onto her scalp.

"**MAI!!**"

"Gomen, gomen..." Mai giggled, "Okay, okay, tell me _how,_ again, did you get into the mood you are in now?"

"You're not going to laugh at me again, are you?" Shizuka lifted her eye brow. Mai shook her head in response. "Fine," Shizuka sighed, "I woke up late today. It was all because of the stock records I had to memorize for work. But that's another story. Anyway, I was late for class and I only had ten minutes of it. When class was over, I waited until everyone left so I can talk to the professor --"

"Gomen nasai, what class is this again?" Mai cut it.

"English."

"You're taking English?" Shizuka rolled her eyes from disbelief. Her disbelief was the fact that this girl can easily change subjects. Shizuka crossed her arms on top of the table and softly placed her head on top, "I forgot how to speak some of those words since high school. Let alone the verb tenses--"

"Mai," Shizuka muffled through her arms, "I don't have to finish, if you don't want me to..."

"Heh? Ooh! Gomen nasai, I--I didn't mean…" Shizuka raised her head swiftly and continued.

"Anyway, my professor told me that I seem to be so caught up with my work that I don't realize that I'm not doing well. I mean, how can he say that? I've only been working for Kaiba Corporation for only three days. So now, I have to write a research paper, in English of course, about how stress can effect our work, and—and life—and sleep. It's almost pointless, right?"

Mai sat across from Shizuka silently without a movement. "I shall repeat, _it's pointless , right?_"

"This does explain your crankiness."

"Me? Cranky?" Shizuka asked in doubt, "I'm not cranky. People classify me as a person always calm and collected."

"--Until you worked for Kaiba. Admit it, Shizuka, this guy is driving you crazy! I've never seen you this stressed out because of work."

Shizuka's eyes narrowed, "This was my first job, Mai, **ever! **And the thing is I'm used to this kind of pressure. I'm okay with it. **But** the fact is I'm pretending to be a guy. I can't get work done, if I'm being a guy. I even get mixed up trying to keep the male article and female article of _I_ confused. It's stupid, Mai. It is **that** stupid."

"…it sucks to be you, doesn't it?" Mai snickered. Shizuka rolled her eyes once more, crossed her arms and rested her head on the table, "Shizuka…" Mai sighed wrapping one arm around Shizuka's shoulders and the other stroking her hair, "I'm just poking some fun. Don't worry; I understand what you are going through. Well, not necessarily, I haven't done any type of crossdressing-- but the point is you don't have to handle it all by yourself. You told me how you feel about your situation. You got it all off your chest. You are calming down. Is there anything I missed?"

"You forgot to mention the part about working for the scariest person alive." Shizuka muffled.

Mai chuckled and kissed the top of Shizuka's head, and continued to stroke her hair, "You'll do fine, kid. You'll do fine. You know, if it all goes wrong," Mai sighed, "You can always quit."

Shizuka took that comment into deep consideration.

* * *

After that fine hour with Mai, Shizuka ended up walking around the streets of Domino, browsing every window that she passed. She stopped in front of a clothing store. Shizuka glanced at the plastic mannequin showing off their style and figure. They were almost able to define a feminine woman. Their appearance had poise, confidence, and an expression that were almost perfect. '_It's so beautiful_…' Shizuka sighed to herself. But her eyes traveled down to see her own reflection. She saw the outfit she was wearing and the messenger bag where her _business _clothes were neatly folded. But what made her frown was her face. _Is this really the face of Shizuka Kawai? Or… just someone pretending to be?_

"That's a cheesy line…" Shizuka sweatdropped herself.

"Please, do tell. I willing to bet that line was worthy to some lost, unfortunate soul somewhere in this world." Otogi smirked seeing's Shizuka's antics in another unfortunate time.

"Otogi-kun! I--I--what--?"

"Are you done?" Otogi smiled. Shizuka blushed a little bit, feeling his smile melting a little piece in her heart. Otogi smiled even wider seeing the tint of red flush upon her face. "Is there a reason why you are out here?" Otogi's eyes moved towards the window where Shizuka was eyeing. "Come on!" Otogi grabbed the girl's hand and brought her inside the store.

Inside, there was already a sales woman ready to help the two. "Konnichiwa. Hajimemashite? How do you do?

"Ogenkidesu. Fine My friend was outside looking into this store. I'm guessing she wants something from here."

Shizuka's eyes shot wide open, "Eh? Otogi-kun! Iie! There's nothing--"

"This way, miss…" The sales woman directed Shizuka who was reluctantly following because of Otogi's push.

"_Otogi-kun! I didn't want anything from this store!_" Shizuka whispered, "_I don't think these clothes even look good on me!_"

"_Hmm… you're right. These clothes are really not attractive compared to you._" Otogi smirked.

"I'm serious! I don't want anything." Shizuka accidentally said out loud causing the sales woman to sop dead on her tracks. Shizuka inhaled and exhaled deeply, "Ah! Wha-what I meant to say was--um--I--"

"What she means to say is I'm serious I need accessories." Otogi chuckled in a fake manner. "Ne, Shizuka-chan?" He faced his darling friend and smiled. Shizuka's face glowed a little while witnessing Otogi's warm kindness, once again. All Shizuka did now was making meaningless stutters. Otogi chuckled once more and said, "She agreed."

The sales woman giggled, "Okay, this way, if you will." She finished leading the two towards the opposite direction. Otogi and Shizuka fellowed the woman, yet still silently arguing between themselves. The sales woman would occasionally turn around to make sure that Otogi and Shizuka following. And everytime, Otogi and Shizuka would stop and just smile happily as if there was nothing going on.

"Here they are." The sale woman smiled, "The cashier is over there, and if there's any help needed, I'm always available."

"Arigatou." Both Otogi and Shizuka replied before they turned around to see a large wall full of accessories. From earrings to necklaces, to burettes and broaches, the wall seemed to be complete. Shizuka stood there in awe. Even though she wasn't the type to possess a lot of these things, she knew that these accessories were some of the best she came upon.

"Pick one," Otogi spoke. Shizuka turned to Otogi with a questionable look. For that moment in time, Shizuka stood there not knowing what to say in return, "Come again?"

"Pick one," Otogi said once more, "I want you to pick one of these and keep it. It's my treat." Shizuka was about to protest but Otogi gently placed his index finger on top of her upper lip. "Don't argue with someone who is paying for you. It's an unattractive thing to do."

Shizuka blushed when Otogi mentioned the phrase "It's an unattractive thing to do".

The sales woman, from before, stood along side with her employee admiring the two. "Isn't that sweet? He's offering to buy something for her. I wish my boyfriend that treats me the same way. The girl was lucky to have a boy friend like him."

"I know. My boyfriend and I have been dating for three years. He does not buy me gifts any more. He assumes that being with him is a better."

"She is very lucky." The saleswoman said, while watching Shizuka smile, "very lucky."

"I'll take this one." Shizuka reached over to get a necklace.

"It suits you," he smiled.

* * *

Shizuka walked down the street with a almost saddened face. She was very grateful for Otogi's kindness. However, she didn't realize that there was a price to pay.

_After they had stepped out of the store, Otogi asked something of Shizuka, "_Can you be mine?_" She had hoped that he wouldn't ask her that question, not then, not now._

'_Snap out of it!_' Shizuka mentally shook her head. '_This is not the time, nor the place for that matter._'

She took the accessory from the bag and gazed upon it. It was plain, nothing special. It was a blue chocker-like necklace. In the middle of the necklace lays a clay material rose. It was steady, but soft like the clay was still not dry. There was a reason why she chose this necklace compared to anything else. It reminded Shizuka of herself. It was a small, simple beauty, like any other. It was strong enough to stand but so vulnerable to anyone.

"Oww!" Shizuka exclaimed after a sudden impact had crashed into her rear end. She suddenly forgot her pain when she realized that the necklace was gone. She stared at her empty hand and frantically searched for the item on the street.

A hand was extended to her. Shizuka raised her eyes to the man she thought was the most unlikely man to run into, Kaiba Seto. "Arigatou," Shizuka mumbled quietly. Her eyes still roamed around still looking for that necklace.

"Is this what you are looking for?" Seto smirked, raising the necklace. Shizuka's eyes gleamed seeing the missing necklace dangle onto his fingers.

"Hai," Shizuka smiled, "Ari--" Seto, in a playful mood, raised his arm higher preventing Shizuka from grabbing the necklace. Shizuka groaned out of annoyance as Seto continued to move his arm. He would often chuckle seeing the small Shizuka Kawai struggle.

"Is this yours, my dear?" Seto smirked.

Shizuka grunted, "Hai, I would be deeply appreciated if you would give that back to me." Shizuka commented, trying so hard to not to make a fool of herself.

"Hmmm…." Seto thought aloud, and then said, "Nope!"

Shizuka's jaw dropped. '_What the hell is he thinking?_' Shizuka thought, '_Is this guy crazy? I think all the coffee, he usually drinks in the morning is starting to seep into his brain. That would explain the reason why he was bad-mouthing the other day._'

"Instead of giving you this item to you so freely," With a swift motion, Seto's hand swung the necklace into his complete grasp and dug it into his pocket, "I propose you to have some coffee with me."

Silence.

Shizuka stared at the CEO blankly before responding, "Come again?"

One thing about Seto Kaiba we all should know, **he doesn't like repeat himself**. Seto silently grunted, before facing Shizuka. He _tried_ to make a calm smile and said, "Join me in a cup of coffee." With that said, he quickly turned around and walked toward the nearest café, asking himself, '_How did I get myself into this again?_'

Shizuka stood in the same spot. She tried to analyze whether she would leave or follow. The necklace wasn't important. However, Otogi did buy it for her. And being the kind person she is she would treasure it. Seto _only_ wants to have coffee. There's no harm in having coffee. Besides, Jounouchi isn't here.

'_I guess I'm going_…'

* * *

Shizuka sat in a comfortable chair, yet ironically felt uncomfortable. It couldn't have been the warm, steamy, rich French vanilla coffee that lies before her. Or even the slice of chocolate cake she would normally desired. It might the fact that Seto Kaiba, the most powerful man in Japan, sat across from her watching her every move. Yeah, that might be it. Shizuka could help but blush because of the attention she got from him.

"You do like the cake, don't you?" Seto raised his eye brow.

"Oh yes!" Shizuka replied promptly, "It--It's so delicious!"

Seto questioned, "How can you say that if you haven't eaten a crumb of it?"

Shizuka felt an anime sweatdrop. "Oh, right."

Seto leaned his elbows on the table they shared and folded his fingers, allowing his chin to rest upon them. "You're uncomfortable around me, am I right?" Shizuka was about to contradict before he continued, "There's no point in denying it. I never thought you would be the silent type, like your brother--"

"--Onii-chan?"

"Hai, Jounouchi." He spat, "That man couldn't have been more of an animal. But you," Seto stared deeply into Shizuka's eyes, "For some reason, I knew you were different."

Shizuka blushed, "I--I--uh…"

"For some reason, you're unlike any one that I have ever met. I remember that you were outgoing and sociable. But now I don't see those traits anymore. You seem somewhat…" Seto paused, "Scared…"

"**ME?!**" Shizuka choked on the sip of her coffee. Seto chuckled to himself after seeing this, "Ahem, me? Why--why would I seem scared?"

"First sign: you're not looking at me when you speak. Second sign: you're stuttering," Kaiba reached for his cup of coffee. For that moment, Shizuka gaze at Seto's cold, ice blue eyes. The dept of his eyes seemed endless. If she was willing to stare, Shizuka would be lost in his eyes. He made a smirk before saying, "Third sign: You seem lost." Shizuka shook her head and tried to avoid his gaze. But the present smirk that lay on his face was irresistible.

"Tell me," Shizuka managed to say, "Why did you invite me for coffee? I--I mean, I--I do appreciate it! I just wonder why. I haven't seen you since we were teenagers. I'm just curious why you are…so calm around me."

"I'm used to the reactions you have now." Seto sighed, "My brother and I are like that most of the time. Usually, I would have business meetings that would last forever. So in the end I miss a lot of things of my brother's life. I remember when he was just a kid, just barely trying to understanding the world around him. After I blinked my eyes, he's now a kid barely getting into school." Shizuka giggled.

'_This is Kaiba? He's the one who loves to embarrass my brother and his friends? I know he is, but there's something different about him now. Maybe,_' Shizuka thought, '_Maybe he changed…_'

"You should appreciate what you have," Seto commented. He stood up and advanced his steps until he was behind Shizuka.

"You'll never know when someone will ask you to be his." His hand reached into the pocket where her necklace stayed. He took it and wrapped it around her neck. Shizuka blushed feeling his now warm hands. After he made the lock, he bent down to her ear and whispered, "Don't take this off. It suits you." With a light wind Shizuka froze still.

Her hand softly touched the rose of her necklace. Remembering those words, especially from Seto, made her think, '_Maybe he **did** change…_'

Still in her daze, a waitress walked to Shizuka. She called for her several times until Shizuka snapped out of it, "Miss, are you done?" Shizkua nodded and picked up her stuff and got ready to leave. "Oi!" The waitress exclaimed, "You and your lover didn't pay the bill."

Shizuka laughed, "He's not my love-- matte wait. He didn't pay the bill?" Shizuka froze seeing the waitress shook her head. '_Maybe not…_'

* * *

Shizuka walked into the school grounds with a smile on her face. She wore navy blue 2-in-1 thermal shirt under a zip-up hoodie and broken worn jeans. She tired her shortened hair back in a low ponytail and around her neck was that necklace. Behind her back was the black backpack that contained her "meeting" clothes. She knew that no one who knew her would see her. She stretched her arms out and yelled, "**Today, my fellow classmates, is the day!!**"

"**SHUT THE HELL UP!**"

Shizuka pushed that comment aside. Today was indeed her day. She was ready for her class. Her paper was already handed in. **And** she was no longer scared to face Kaiba. '_There's nothing that can hold me down!_' She continued to walk to the building where she was due. "_Shizuko-kun!_"

'_Nani?_' Shizuka paused. She turned to see the lovely Anzu trailing right behind her. '_Anzu? What is she doing here?_'

"Ah, Anzu-san," Shizuka smiled. "Konnichiwa, daijoubou Hello, how are you?"

Anzu stood before Shizuka in a mini rayon-drawstring skirt. As a top, she wore a cami under a long sleeve sheer knit hoody. Anzu finally caught up with her breath, "Shizuko-kun, I would like to talk to you."

"Now?!" Shizuka raised her eyebrows, "Uhh-- I-- I have to go to class. Um, can we meet later?"

"Later? Hai! We can meet here, next to the big tree." Anzu pointed.

"Okay, cool." Shizuka tore a piece of paper from the notebook that she had. She wrote a collection of numbers on it and said, "This is my cell. If there's any problem, just call, okay? Ja ne!" Shizuka waved and ran down street to the building where her class was.

Anzu watched _Shizuko_ ran to the next street. Watching him gave a little warm feeling she had received from him before. Anzu pulled her hair back behind her hair to look at the number. '_Shizuko…_' Anzu thought as she held the piece of paper tight.

* * *

"I'm starting to hate this class." One student sighed. After the bell rang, most of the students of Narumi-sensei groaned about how much they hated the course. 1

"Collect you papers before you leave." Narumi-sensei exclaimed walking over to his briefcase. One by one, the students received their _gift_. One out of ten students were about to dance about their grades. The others were just plan on burning them _That's what my classmates and I say after getting terrible grades_. However, Shizuka was confident that she wasn't one of them.

The last to receive, Shizuka took her hand out to receive the paper. Fore some reason, Narumi's brown eyes hated seeing this type of confidence. "You could've done better," Narumi replied.

Unsure of the meaning, Shizuka shifted her eyes to the paper to see the corrections and a score written within a red circle. "Narumi-sensei, is--is this my grade?"

"Of course it is. It is in red ink, isn't it?" Narumi snapped at Shizuka; before closing the briefcase and heading out the door. Shizuka was still stuttering and didn't realize her teacher had already left.

"Narumi-sensei!!" Shizuka yelled throughout the halls, trying to catch up with the teacher. Narumi just ignored her cries and continued to walk towards the building containing his office.

He opened the door to his office where Shizuka followed. "What do you want, Shizuka-san? A new grade?"

"I would appreciate it." Shizuka breathed heavily. Narumi sat on his chair and grunted remembering the pain of having young adults complain. He continued with emphasis on his hands, "I gave you the grade. You reflect on the grade. You try again. And I might even give you a better grade. That's how the system works, Shizuka-san."

"I'm aware of that, sensei. I just wonder why my paper is graded poorly. The English of the paper was written perfectly." Narumi allowed his hands to massage the temples. "I added the good facts, correct punctuations, interesting insights, excellent use of grammar--"

"That's what makes most of your paper wrong." Narumi cut Shizuka off, "Most of it is in poor grammar."

"Iie!" Shizuka took out her paper. Narumi sighed explaining all the corrections on her paper. Not knowing the time she had spent, halfway across town, a certain man was getting aggravated, **greatly**.

* * *

"Where the hell is he?" Seto grunted. Looking at the clock for the hundredth time, he read, "Thee o'clock PM. He was supposed to be here at two, twenty PM. Therefore, the schedule is screwed up. And therefore, he is **late**." He yelled through his teeth.

"Where is this _advisor_ of yours, Kaiba-san." One associate asked, "Takashi-san, Soumi-chan and I have been waiting for this meeting to start."

"I've informed him before that this was an important meeting." Seto snared, "Excuse me for a moment." Kaiba walked out of the room through the glass doors with a stained K and C on it. Kaiba went into the wing where his office was located.

"Mochizuki, Urehara, Nishizuki, Jin! My office, **_now!_**" Seto called their names without even looking at their faces. He zoomed by before slamming the door to his office shut.

The four hesitantly looked at each other before following Seto's orders. Once they were all in the office, there was a dead silence that occupied the room. They all timidly stared at Seto who was a dark mood, "I called you all here today to ask you a simple question, _Where in God's name is Shizuko Kanone?_"

Silence, "Well?"

"Umm…" Kyoko mumbled flipping through the records that was available in her clipboard.

"He didn't sign in yet, Kaiba-san." Kaito replied in place of Kyoko. "If he did, I would have seen and Jin would have been on duty."

"It's true," Kyoko commented, "the records say that he didn't come into the office yet."

"Well, whoopdi-flippin'-do!" Seto commented sarcastically. "Did anyone bother to even check his home?" Seto reasoned, "Whose job is it to call his home?" All heads turned to Sakataki.

"I did call!" Sakataki defended himself, "No one answered. What about Jin? He's supposed to be watching him 24-7."

"Some idiot didn't give me his address like he's supposed to." He replied referring to Sakataki.

"What about his classes?" Kyoko suggested, "Probably he's still at school."

"He shouldn't have been done by now." Sakataki replied.

"I volunteer to check," Jin raised his hand, "I'm supposed to be watching the kid."

"I'll go with you," Kaito responded.

"Iie!" Kaiba exclaimed, "I want you to dismiss the men in conference room 2-50. Urehara and Nishizuki, I want you to make another meeting with them. Tell them that we'll meet them another time."

Kaito had to think of something. He can't afford to get Shizuka discovered. "Kaiba-san, it's okay. I'll deal with Shizuko. You can arrange--"

"**Do you want to get fired?**"

* * *

"Get it, Shizuka-san?" Narumi questioned. Shizuka sat across from Narumi dumbfounded. All the mistakes she had made were careless. Direct Objects were in the subject's place. Prepositions were placed in front of the sentences and so on. "Maybe you have stress or something. Sometimes stress can make you do careless mistakes like this. You should do something about it. You're one of my best writers in my class."

Shizuka sat there gripping her jeans. '_Maybe, Mai was right._' She admitted, '_I should quit. Paying for the apartment is important, but passing school should be the most important in my life right now._'

**Knock- knock**

"Damn," Narumi groaned, "It better not be another student. I'm already having a migraine." He messaged his temples before opening the door. "May I help you?"

Shizuka's back stiffened hearing a familiar aggravated voice, "I'm looking for a student of yours. The name of--"

"Kaiba-sama!" Shizuka jumped to her feet seeing him outside the door.

Seto scolded, "You're late, kid!"

"Gomen nasai, Narumi-sensei." Shizuka bowed. She picked up her backpack and started to leave.

"Demo, but Shizu--" Her teacher explained.

"Gomen!!" Shizuka yelled dragging Seto away from the scene. Shizuka pulled Seto out of the building where Jin was outside patiently waiting next to limonene.

"Shizuko!" Seto scolded still being dragged by the likes of Shizuka. "Where the hell are we going?!" Shizuka stopped when she realized that they were a safe distance away from Narumi. Shizuka took a breather while Seto just glared at his advisor. "What the hell is going on? I told you every minute that today there was an important meeting."

"Gomen," Shizuka exhaled.

"Gomen? That's all you have to say? Thanks to you, I probably lost three clients! And those clients are important to the industry of Kaiba Corp."

"He said he was sorry," Jin reasoned with Seto.

"Screw that!" Seto spat, "You have to know the word responsibility, kid. The world out there is cruel. You're better off with me than anyone else."

"Better off?" Shizuka asked in a pissed tone, "Better off?! You think I'm better off in _your _company. Let me tell you some news that's occurring right now, okay? I'm failing my classes. I have to pass these classes in order to become successful in my job. But you know what's driving me crazy? The job itself is driving me crazy! I've told you, I apologize for what happened. I shouldn't have complained to my professor when in fact I was the one at fault. I supposed to be at work, and didn't even bother to call. I will contact these clients if I have to. I'll explain everything. I'll even take the blame! Just please, accept my apology."

Seto and Jin stood quietly opposite of Shizuka. Seto was about to make a rude remark, when his eyes accidentally fell upon the object dangling on her neck. '_The necklace?_' Seto backtracked. '_How could Shizuko have the necklace? Unless,_' Seto paused to look at Shizuka once more, '_Nah. It couldn't be._'

"Just come with me," Seto said without any type of tone, "You have a job to do at the office." And with that said, Shizuka followed Seto obediently with Jin behind her. "You better cancel all the plans you have. It'll be a long night."

_Plans? Anzu!_

Shizuka took her cell phone out of her pocket. She had searched for Anzu's number and called.

"**_Moshi-moshi?_** Hello?"

"Anzu-san?"

"**_Ah! Shizuko-kun?! How did you get my number?_**"

"I had asked Shizuka for it. I don't mean any wrong but I have to cancel our outing. I have to go to work and I can't really sit and chat."

"**_It's okay. There's no problem. It's convenient because a couple of friends of mine are asking to join them for dinner_.**"

"Okay, it works out then, ne? Is there another time when we could meet?"

"**_Umm, we could meet at my place on Friday. Then we could go out to eat._**"

Shizuka smiled, grateful that she wasn't upset, "Un! Sure! Okay, it's a date. Sayonora, Anzu-san"

"**_Hai! Sayonora, Shizuko-kun_**."

**END** Shizuka pressed the button and sighed. "Com'on, kid! I'm gonna leave you behind if you don't get in this car." Seto exclaimed through the door of the limonene.

* * *

Anzu hung up on her end, smiling.

"Who was that Anzu?" Otogi asked.

"It was Shizuko, you retard." Honda replied, "Why did he call?"

"I was going ask him if he would like to come with us. He said he had work. So I guess he can't make it."

"Poor baby," Mai sighed.

"Hai," Anzu smiled. She looked at her cell phone and thought, '_Me and Shizuko, Friday night, can't wait._'

"That reminds me," Yuugi commented walking alongside with his friends, "Where's Shizuka? Did we forget to invite her?"

"I bet she has some studyin' to do." Jounouchi grumbled, "Dammit, guys! Are we gonna walk around and wonder what everyone else is doing or are we going to eat?!"

The gang cheered crossing the street. After they had crossed the street, the limo that had crossed their path turned out to be the limo where Kaiba, Shizuka and Jin were in.

* * *

1 _Narumi _was borrowed from anime named **SPIRAL**; good series, a must.

_I would like to say I have my condolences for Pinkstarz. I'm terribly sorry that some idiotic person would report the story. And I'm also sorry to responding to this late._

_I remember, ­­­­_**Kikirini-chan**_said that he/she requested that there wasn't going to be a Anzu/Shizuka pairing, but I'm thinking of adding a Anzu/**Shizuko** instead. It's a twist on words._

_Lately, there have been some unfortunate twists in my life; from emergencies, to failing classes, to death of a loved ones, to just being uninspired. Therefore I was unable to update fics as quickly as I imagined. And I feel pretty guiltily about it. This year, I plan to be quicker to finishing up these fanfics. So those who gave up on me, that's fine; I won't kill anyone. And those who are still by my side, I thank you for giving the courage to move on! Make this new year a special one._

_Much love, lady or weirdness_


	4. Truth Revealed?

* * *

Chapter 4: _Truth Revealed?

* * *

_

Seto sat across from Shizuka in the limonene, whereas Jin sat in the front seat with the driver slowly observing the activity outside the car. Seto eyed Shizuka before he began the long discussion with her.

"Why were taking so long, Shizuko?"

"I," Shizuka mumbled, "was talking to my sensei."

"For two hours?"

"We had a big discussion about my paper." Shizuka rubbed her left arm. "I wanted to know why I received the grade I had."

"And did you have a bad one?" Seto asked causing Shizuka to twitch a bit. Seto scoffed, "Forget it. I'm just angry that you didn't call the office. Thanks to you, I had to postpone the meeting. I wanted that deal done and over with. Now, I'm vulnerable to the time _they _have."

"I said I was sorry." Shizuka sighed. "I didn't think that—"

"—that's right. You didn't." Seto scoffed. "You're lucky I desperately need an advisor. Otherwise, I'd fire you." Seto finished. He didn't face Shizuka but instead peered through the window to see the outside actives.

Shizuka gulped after hearing those words.

* * *

"Man, when are we gonna eat?" Jounouchi grumbled a final time before Anzu looked with narrowed eyes. 

"**I'VE TOLD YOU A MILLION TIMES! WE'RE WALKING OUR WAY THERE AND IT CAN'T BE HELPED UNLESS YOU HAVE MAGICAL POWERS TO MAKE US TELAPORT THERE!**" Anzu yelled it all in one breath and holding Jounouchi's collar causing all the spit to splash on his face.

Everyone was silent until Jounouchi blurted, "You know, whenever you yell, you turn more and more unattractive."

Anzu became enraged and had the sudden desire to rip dear Jounouchi into a million pieces. Fortunately, both Honda and Otogi held her back while poor Yuugi tried to talk some sense into her.

* * *

"Ano, Kaiba-san," Shizuka sighed, "Are you sure it's okay to eat here?" Shizuka sat on her seat and tried to keep her little _when-I-turn-nervous _habits to herself. 

"You have a problem, Shizuko?" Seto asked without looking at his employee but the menu.

"Ano, because…" Shizuka tried to ignore the feeling, "We're being stared at by so many people."

Seto raised his eyes to glance towards all those customers. '_Jesus, it's like they've never seen two people eat?_' He scoffed.

Shizuka tried to hard to calm her blood from flowing into her cheeks. With all these people staring, it was almost like they were in a date. They were two persons, a boy and a girl, sitting at one table. They would be caught up by everyone's attention. And last, they would be slightly blushing from this attention. Well, maybe the fact that one of them was secretly disguised herself as a man threw everyone's thought off.

'_Are they staring at us because they think Kaiba and I are on a date?_' Shizuka asked herself questionably. '_Kaiba's wearing a suit and I…_' Shizuka took a moment to look at herself, 'am _not as decent but…I guess we do look like we are on one. But I'm still wearing my _Shizuko _get up. So do they think—? _' Shizuka paused and mentally slapped herself, '_I can't think like that! That thought might as ruin Kaiba's status in society!_'

"Are you talking to yourself, Shizuko?" Seto raised his eyebrow after seeing Shizuko actually slap herself. Shizuka looked at Seto, which she had assumed he had already ordered his dinner.

"Eh? Oh, I'm okay. Haha, just fine…" Shizuka lowered her gaze.

"_I hope the food in this place is cook quickly! I'm so damn hungry!_"

That voice; that's tone; that complaint! It sounded all too familiar to Shizuka. She looked towards the door where she had realized that the gang was here, _in this restaurant?_ She turned back to Seto and had realized that he was in perfect view of them. One more problem, which somehow linked to her, and she's fired for sure. She had to think of something, and fast! "Ano, Kaiba-san, do you mind switching seats? Um, the light…it's…too bright."

"But the light source is above the table, so we're going to get an even amount of light." Seto replied with a _What-the-hell-are-you-talking-about_ tone.

"An-and the vent is starting to annoy me." Shizuka scratched her neck.

Seto sighed out of defeat and stood up while Shizuka did the same. Seto sat at the seat Shizuka once called hers. "Happy?"

"Arigatou," Shizuka smiled in a cute mater while Seto blushed slightly then shook it off.

'_It's so weird to call him a guy…_' Seto thought in disgust.

Shizuka made another look towards the group. '_Okay, the waiter is looking for a place to seat them. Where exactly could they sit?_' Shizuka's gaze shifted to an empty table, '_Crap! There's one right next to us!_' She turned for more of a search, '_Okay, there are more tables. So that means _(counting) _there is only a one out of 15 that the waiter would escort them to the table next to us._' Shizuka sighed.

"Here's you're table," Shizuka heard the waiter's voice, "You're waiter will be here shortly."

'_You've gotta be kidding me_,' Shizuka sweat-dropped seeing her brother and the gang located on the next to them. '_If you're punishing me, Kami-san (1), I am deeply sorry for…whatever I've done—!_'

"Ah! Shizuko-kun!" Anzu's voice echoed seeing the boy.

'—_really, **really **sorry!_'

"Shizuko-kun?" Anzu apparently was walking towards her.

"Ah, konbanwa (2), Anzu-san!" Shizuka sweat-dropped. "It's nice to see that you are as radiant as always." Shizuka complimented without even realizing what had came out from her mouth.

"Arigatou," Anzu blushed after knowing _Shizuko_ had some concern for her, "What are you doing here?"

"Ano, I'm here for dinner," Shizuka replied in the same manner, "…with my boss, Kaiba-san."

"Kai—Kaiba-san?" Anzu repeated then noticed Seto across from Shizuka with a little vein pop next to the temple of his head. "Ah-ha," Anzu laughed in a fake manner, "Konbanwa, Kai—Kaiba."

"What do you want, Friendship Girl?" Seto asked without seeing Anzu's now grunting face.

"Hmph! I just wanted to say _Konbanwa _to the nicest man in the world." Anzu grunted in reference to Shizuka.

"Anzu-san!" Shizuka hushed Anzu down trying help to keep Seto's temper down.

"NO!" Anzu yelled, "He insulted me in public!"

"What's going on here?" Shizuka heard her brother standing up from his chair. All Shizuka could do was put her elbow on the table while her hand massages her forehead, preparing herself for the up coming riot.

* * *

Shizuka groaned being, once again, stuck with paperwork at 12 o'clock in the morning. '_Documents that need Seto's approval go here, Bills go here, and complaints go here,_' Shizuka took the paper, crumpled it, then threw the thing in the trash. "Man," Shizuka slammed her head onto her desk. "Onii-chan and his big mouth." 

_"Ooh, Kaiba eats here like the rest of us!" Jounouchi taunted after Seto gave the waitress his credit card for the bill. _

_"Jounouchi…" Mai silently scolded her boyfriend after receiving looks from Shizuka, "Just leave him alone, just for tonight." _

_"No," He whispered Mai, "He's here with Shizuka—" _

_"—that is disguised as Shizuko now. If you make one wrong move, she'll be discovered for sure, you ding dong!" _

"And he still continues to taunt him." Shizuka sighed to herself. "And in the end, it pisses Seto off and I end up getting more paper work than Sakataki and Kyoko combined." Shizuka picked herself up before taking the pile that needs Seto's approval into her hands. She opened the door to her office and walked to the nearest door to hers, which was Seto's.

"Kaiba-san?" Shizuka knocked on her door. Yet, no reply came out, "Kaiba-san? I'm coming in." She took her key to Seto's office and opened it. She walked into the room placing the papers where they belonged in his office. "Oyasumi, Kaiba-san." She had held the doorknob before she had realized that Seto has not yet responded.

"Kaiba-san?" Shizuka turned to see that Seto's head placed down on his desk nestled by his arms. She hadn't even realized that the lights were off and the only light source was the moon through the shades of the window. Behind him was the shades pulled down with moonlight beaming through the tiny spaces between the shades. She looked at him with such curiosity. She walked towards the sleeping Kaiba and bent a light lower to meet his eye level, "Kaiba-san?" she whispered.

Seto slowly opened his eyes as his blurred vision had not fully fixed on Shizuka. His eyes saw Shizuka's face, half covered by the soft pale moon light, and half covered by the darkness of the room. The only item he saw was the little blue rose ornament that dangled from the necklace. He grumbled, "Shi—Shizuka?"

"Eh?" She asked without making a sudden movement. "Kaiba-san? It's Shizuko."

"Hmm?" She slowly got up at the same pace as Kaiba's. "Where are we?"

"We're in the office, Kaiba-san. You were so obligated to work late." Shizuka paused to see Seto's confused look. "It's about midnight."

"Midnight?"

"Hai," Shizuka responded a little uncomfortable, "Ano, I'm going to head for home. I'll see you tomorrow, Kaiba-san."

Kaiba groaned massaging his temple, "I'll give you a ride, Shizuka."

Shizuka stood still before commenting, "Ano, I'm Shizuko. Shizuka is a home sleeping." She sweat-dropped from thinking of herself sleeping at home when she's in reality she's in the office with Seto.

"Really?" Seto asked almost dazed. "Hmm, let me arrange a ride for you anyway, ano…"

"—Shizuko?" Shizuka's response sounded almost pissed. She was unsure if Seto was testing out his suspicions or just feeling too tired to think. Whatever was going on, she didn't feel like playing games. She was tired for God's sake. "There's not need. I have a ride waiting for me outside." She lied.

* * *

"Ohayo, Shizuko!" Kyoko's smiling face cheered Shizuka who apparently came to work early for once. 

"Ohayo, Kyoko-chan," Shizuka smiled back as about to open the door of her office.

"Shizuko," Sakataki leaned out of his office to face Shizuka with a phone next to his shoulder, "Kaiba wanted to see you as soon as you got in."

"Hai!" Shizuka retorted happily but stopped abruptly before entering Seto's office. '_He wants to see me? As soon as I came into office? Does this mean…**oh crap!**_' Shizuka cursed herself. '**_Crap! Crap, crap, crap!_**_ I should have not answered him back yesterday. I knew he was testing me…_' Shizuka continued to debate herself before entering.

"Kai—Kaiba-san?" Shizuka entered the room to see Seto's chair facing the window. She bowed her head, "You called fore me?"

"Shizuko-kun, I'm unacquainted by your status here at Kaiba Corp."

Shizuka's head shot up after noticing a change in Seto's voice. The chair swiveled to face Shizuka, to reveal a teenager that looked like he was still in high school. Shizuka just released a small smile. "Mokuba…" She sighed.

"You knew my name?" He asked with a questionable look.

Shizuka silently cursed herself before turning to him with a small chuckle. "I heard about you through my ex."

"Ah, hai. Shizuka Kawai, she's a nice one." Mokuba laughed remembering the talk Seto and he had about the new guy. Shizuka couldn't help but smile. Mokuba had a certain charm about him. This charm was pleasant; despite his age, he was still able to be the kid in everyone's eyes. "She's the sister of Jounouchi Katsuya, isn't she?"

"Hai, Kaiba-san," Shizuka smiled solemnly, wondering why he had asked that question.

"Arigatou," Mokuba smiled, "I just wanted to see the new employee that my brother hired. You can go back to work. Oh, before I forget, please call me by my first name, Mokuba. Using the surname makes me feel uncomfortable."

Shizuka, however, never left the room. She still stared at Mokuba trying to reminisce what he had looked like when he was younger. He still had his jet black hair tied in a ponytail only a little above his neck but seemed tamer and shorter. Maybe not _that _short, just enough to reach his shoulders. He also seemed taller and leaner. The funny thing was he was starting to **actually **look like Seto.

"Is there something wrong, Shizuko-san?" Mokuba asked after noticing that Shizuka has never left the office.

Shizuka snapped back from her thoughts after hearing his question. In response, she shook her head and replied, "Iie. It's nothing. Ano…" Shizuka tried to thing of something to make up for her staring, "I was going to ask you why you're here in Kaiba Corp, and not your brother."

Mokuba blinked at her. He looked at her strangely with a _what-are-you-talking-about_ tone, "My brother is at home working." He shifted his gaze back and forth between her and the laptop next to him. "He does that every week. He stays home and makes me come into the office so that I get the _experience_ in being in the company."

"Sou desu ka (3)…" Shizuka played her with her sleeve out of embarrassment. Judging by his tone, it seemed like it was information that she should have known, "I'll be…uh…heading for work."

Mokuba nodded slowly with a soft smile and a raise in his eyebrow, "Okay. Make me proud." He said ending with a small chuckle.

Shizuka bowed to Mokuba before she opened the door next her and exited. Mokuba watched the door slowly closed with only one thing to say, "That new employee sure is weird." He sighed before he continued to type on the laptop next to him.

Shizuka closed the door behind her and with a light sigh. She walked up to Sakataki, who was in the small office in front of hers. "Nishizuki…"

Still in the same phone call, Sakataki placed the speaker end of the phone on his shoulder. He turned around in his swivel chair to see Shizuka fuming. "Aniki-kun-I have-to-go-now. Sayonara." He quickly said to the phone and hanged up. "Shizuko! Buddy! What's up?" He tried to make a kiss-up of himself.

"You told me _Kaiba _wanted to see me?" She replied through her teeth.

"I did. And you did see Kaiba, didn't you?"

"Oh yeah, I saw him." Shizuka laughed sarcastically, "The thing is—let's see—**you didn't tell me it was the younger Kaiba!**" She exclaimed only loud enough to make Sakataki's ears bleed.

"What seems to be the problem?" Kyoko walked up to Sakataki's office where all the commotion was taking place.

"What? You couldn't tell it was the younger Kaiba?" He asked almost confused by Shizuka's actions.

"**Of course I can tell!**" She exclaimed back while scratching her head furiously. "**After all, he's like—what—a high school student?**"

"I know. Ain't he kawaii?" Kyoko smiled. However, both Shizuka and Sakataki found it un-amusing and glared at Kyoko. "Okay, sorry for voicing my opinion."

Sakataki ignored Kyoko's response, "Just why, exactly, are you panicking—?"

"—I just made an ass of myself in front of him—" She replied while massaging her temples.

"—like a girl?" Sakataki finished to only having Shizuka frozen.

'_Ah, man…_' Shizuka laughed sarcastically, '_what a time to bring it up…_'

"I don't know how comfortable you are about your masculinity, but '_guys_'," He quoted, "don't '_freak out_' when they make an ass of themselves in front of their bosses. We usually scoff, ridicule and-or lie about it. But we don't come out of that office making a big _hullabaloo_ (he said with big hand motions). We can only do that when we screw up with girls. Okay?" Sakataki asked with almost concern.

Shizuka slowly exhaled while nodding. "Okay," Sakataki sighed while patting Shizuka's shoulder, "Okay…" He patted his shoulder one last time before Shizuka and he turn and made their way to their offices, while Kyoko just stood there. Kyoko was unable to understand this _male thing_, as much as she and Shizuka understood the behavior of men Sakataki had explained.

* * *

Shizuka walked through the streets of Domino as Shizuko once more during lunch break. Remembering that she made a fool of herself in front of her boss' brother, she had wanted to escape the office for a while. Funny thing was she wasn't alone this time. Jin had been following her. After the last incident (her being late to work), it was decided that Jin would accompany her whenever she comes into the office and out. 

"So, Jin," Shizuka needed to start a conversation with her bodyguard, "Is there any type of food you want to eat?"

Jin didn't respond.

Shizuka eyed him strangely before trying to make another attempt. "Earth to Jin! Human Shizuko, try to talk to very quiet alien Jin." She said playfully. However, Jin just stared at her like she was a manic.

Jin sighed knowing that this guy wouldn't take silence as an answer. "Nothing in particular."

"See?" Shizuka smiled. "Why can't you just respond when someone talks to you?

"Becoming close to someone becomes a distraction." Jin replied looking around.

"Why is it a distraction?" Shizuka asked. Jin stared at her for a moment without realizing what he had just afterwards.

"I'll tell you one day."

All Shizuka did was smile back before turning to open a glass door to a place where she and Jounouchi would eat usually. The place was a decent sized. There was a light color scheme of tan and brick read. And the placed seemed bore of a café instead of a restaurant.

"This way, please." A waitress directed Shizuka and Jin into their table. As soon as Shizuka and Jin sat the waitress gave them their menus before saying, "I'll be back."

Shizuka read the booklet and hadn't noticed Jin's stare. His eyes watched Shizuka as she took no note of it. The waitress came back and the two made their orders. She left once more and, once again, Shizuka was somehow preoccupied to notice Jin's stares. This was surprisingly interesting to him.

Their meals had come. Before Jin, there laid a set of tempura that varied shrimp to vegetables. Within that set, he had rice with other assortments, one of which was tofu. And next to his set was a small cup of broth. And for Shizuka, all she had was a salad out of varied greens and an Italian dressing. Never in his life had he seen a man order iced tea and a salad as a lunch meal.

"Is all that you plan on eating?" Jin asked reluctantly looking at her so-called meal.

"Hai," She replied without even thinking.

"Are you sure? Aren't you going to order more? After all, you need to eat up because you're going to work long hours anyway." Jin broke his chopsticks and sharpened them. Shizuka was going to respond but she heard, "Are you dieting?"

"Di-dieting?" Shizuka choked. "By dieting, what do you mean?"

"Like girls do," Jin scoffed after he chewed on his tofu. "They practically make themselves starve to death and then work out for God knows how many hours."

Shizuka laughed in a fake manner, "No kidding…"

"You had a girlfriend, ne?" He asked before taking some tempura into his mouth. "Didn't she diet? Or watch her figure by making herself starve and then run 20 to 50 miles a day?" He muffled at the thought.

"Ah…not really," She tried think back of when she did so.

"Then why don't you eat more?"

"Ano," Shizuka sweat-dropped, "I guess I'm trying to make myself look available to the ladies."

"Shizuko, you're skinny as hell." Jin mocked. "If I weren't your bodyguard, I could beat you up in six seconds."

"That's nice to know," Shizuka laughed, silently thanking God that he was her bodyguard. "After my break up with my last girlfriend, I think it's been hard for me to look for someone."

"_Shizuko-kun?_"

Jin turned to see a tall brunette make her way towards Shizuka. Her attire was casual with just plain jean skirt and a t-shirt covered by a jean jacket along with what looked like boots.

"Ah, konnichiwa, Anzu." Shizuka greeted. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, I just came from work. I'm on a lunch break. How about you?"

"Same goes here. Oh, this is my office mate, Jin. Jin, this is Anzu my fri—I mean, ex's friend." She quickly recovered. Jin extended his hand as Anzu did the same, thinking that his formality was a bit awkward.

"Well, I'll see you around, Shizuko-kun." Anzu waved before taking her leave. Shizuka waved in the same happy matter. But her expression soon changed when she saw Jin's eyebrow.

"It's—uh—_hard_ for you to look someone, heh?" He finished his broth.

**_

* * *

_**

Knock-knock

"Shizuko-kun?" Mokuba asked shyly entering the unlocked office. When no reply came, he fully opened the office to see neat filing cabinets, organized shelves, cluttered desk, and a computer nearby, but no Shizuko. Mokuba scratched the back of his head as he thought aloud, "Where is he?"

"_Fef should be comin-af back, bosh-af_."

Mokuba turned to see Sakataki's popped up head out of his office with his lunch still in his mouth. "Excuse me?" Mokuba raised a brow.

Sakataki swallowed his lunch and repeated, "He should be coming back. Any minute now in fact. He and Jin went out for lunch."

Mokuba nodded his head and thanked Sakataki. In return, Sakataki made a small salute and went back to his lunch break. Mokuba shook his head because of the employees that his brother hired. He walked deeper into Shizuka's office. He silently closed the door until he heard the spring of the doorknob settle in place. Mokuba diverted his attention back towards the desk where all the information he wanted in the first place.

"Gomen nasai, Shizuko-kun," He whispered to himself. "Demo…Seto told me to watch out for you."

He continued to creep slowly to Shizuka's desk. He carefully moved some papers, hoping that none of them were in a certain category or organization. Then he browsed the other contents of her desk. Writing utensils weren't that important to look at. Neither were the random post-its that occupied some of its space. That's when something caught Mokuba's eye, the picture of Jounouchi and herself on her desk.

'_What the hell is this doing here?_' Mokuba asked himself. He took the framed document onto his hands where he closely examined it. At least Jounouchi was being his usual self, a complete idiot posing with a goofy grin and bunny ears behind his sister's head. Shizuka was also in character. The shy, timid girl folded her hand diligently with a small smile spread across her lips.

'_This is Shizuka currently?_' He doubted it. As much as he hated to admit it, but it seemed like the all the yelling and argument in the Kaiba household actually held some purpose. (4)

**_Briiiiing-Briiiiing _**

Mokuba yelped slightly after hearing Shizuka's office phone ring. A small gust of hot breath escaped his lips as he held his chest while breathing in rhythm. '_It's just the phone…_' Mokuba sighed taking the photo frame from the floor and placed it where it originally belonged.

**_Moshi-moshi? Anyone there?_**

A voice came out of Shizuka's answering machine. Mokuba turned after hearing so. He had recognized the voice. That's probably why his eyebrows started to narrow.

**_Hey kid! Are you there? Oh well, you're probably out or something. Listen, I need to tell you something. Your—(pause) _****girlfriend's brother _has to stay over at my house. It seems that the ding-dong fell down the stairs again. (groaned) Pathetic, really. Okay, call me back._**

'_What the hell was that? Doesn't that voice belong to that Mai character?_'

The door behind him opened rather quickly. Mokuba turned abruptly to see Shizuka making bewildered looks at him. "Is there something you're looking for, Mokuba?" Shizuka closed the door behind her as she removed her fall jacket and hung it in her coat rack.

"Me? No—I—I mean—hai!" He sweat dropped, almost making it obvious that his job was to spy on _him_ for Seto.

After a couple of minutes of awkward silence, "And that would be…?" Shizuka asked almost in a sarcastic tone.

"Oh! The…umm…" Mokuba thought hard, "The—the—the—" He snapped his fingers after each word.

"—papers for your signature?" Shizuka took a guess at it.

"Hai!" Whatever it was, it had saved him.

"Umm…" Shizuka stared at him. She then pointed at a pile of papers located behind him with the combinations of kanjis and hiraganas saying **Papers to be sent to Kaiba-san**.

"Oh." Mokuba chucked lightly to himself to hide the stupidity he felt inside, "I knew that. I was just…testing you. You know, to see if you had any idea where things were, in your office."

Shizuka nodded slowly as if she was retarded.

Mokuba turned trying to hide his face that clearly screamed—_I screwed up completely._ He picked up the papers from the desk and made his way to the door without another word being said.

Safe behind his brother's office walls, Mokuba sighed heavily before retreating to Seto's chair. "I hope he's right about this. If not, I feel like a complete imbecile."

**_Briiiiing-Briiiiing_**

Mokuba looked at the phone and saw Seto's extension number blinking bright red while it rang in course with the rhythm. He silently sighed to himself before bring the receiver to his ear. "Moshi-moshi?" He asked.

"_Did you do what I have asked of you?_" Mokuba sighed after hearing the familiar tone of voice from his elder sibling. "_Well…?_"

"Gomen ne. I looked around his office," Mokuba switched hands with the telephone. The now free hand massaged his temples that caused a slight pain in his head, "I found nothing. I don't know if your theory was even correct."

"_You've found nothing? It's just an office! Anyone can surely find their way in an office. And Shizuko's not even sloppy!_"

"I said I was sorry." Mokuba sighed back knowing his brother's raged. Mokuba heard his brother's grunt on the other line before responding, "I'm not too good on this spy thing. But I did get a good look at his desk though." Even though Mokuba couldn't see him, Mokuba betted that Seto's attention was caught. "There was a photo on her desk."

"_Oh?_"

"It was a picture of Jounouchi and his sister, Shizuka." That's when between the two began. "Seto?"

"_I'm okay. I'll be back in the office tomorrow. I need you to be there as well._"

"**Nani?**" Mokuba made a combination of a gasp and a groan. "Me? Aw, come on. I went to the office today. I don't see why I have to go tomorrow—"

"—_you won't have to go to school for tomorrow—._"

"—I'll be there!" Mokuba heard Seto chuckle a bit.

**_

* * *

_**

The next day…

* * *

Mokuba walked into Seto's office with a perplexed look on his face. Seto's eye didn't move from the computer screen and took little interest of this expression plastered on his younger sibling's face until Mokuba's voice broke the silence, "You're employees are weird." 

Seto responded abruptly, "Why?" He didn't even lift his head from his computer but instead shifted his eyes so that he may see his expressions.

"I was in the restroom and there was someone, I think, calling on his cell phone—"

"—that's not weird." Seto quickly concluded. "I don't forbid as my employees to use their cell phones. They can use their cell phones wherever. Just not during our meetings—"

"—But he's _in_ the restroom! It's considered weird to be using your cell phone _in _the _restroom_." Mokuba added emphasis on his words. He tried to explain that ordinary people didn't use the bathroom to use their cell phone. Mokuba laughed at the thought of "_getting better reception_" there. Using the bathroom was strictly for "_taking care of business"_!

Seto laughed at his comments. "What's so funny about it?" Mokuba protested. "It's not like I want to look down on the floor and ask him if his call is considered as a personal or a business one." Seto just continued to laugh. "Hahaha, laugh while you can." Mokuba responded sarcastically. "The only funny thing about it is this guy was speaking in feminine speech."

Seto's laughter ended expeditiously. Feminine speech…? From the Male's bathroom…?

"Do you know who it was?"

"Why would I ask that in the men's bathroom?"

_

* * *

"I…did my best, so it's enough now, right?" She said in a shaky voice. She tried to resist the trembling pain within her. She couldn't turn back, not now. All Haruko could do was gasp from her niece's statement. "I can rest, right?" Misuzu smiled hoping that it covered the image of her suffering but made a small yelp from the pain on her back. _

_"You mean it hurts?" Haruko gasped while not accepting the fact that Misuzu had lied. "You've been hurting all this time?" Following her motherly instincts, she approached her struggling niece. But Misuzu's voiced stopped her from continuing any forward. Misuzu embraced herself with her stuffed dinosaur in her arms. Misuzu didn't want her "mother" to worry. She instead smiled warmly and caused Haruko to continue, "That's a lie. Just say it's a lie. You're going to start recovering, right?" She held back her tears, "**Your dreams were supposed to have ended, right?**" _

_"Gomen nasai, okaa-san." Misuzu took a step forward. Misuzu continued to walk as she explained herself. "Demo…I was able to finish everything, so—so I'll go to my goal, okay?" _

_Haruko denied her thought. She forbids Misuzu to continue walking towards her. "It just started! **Didn't we just start our lives anew yesterday?** We're going to take it back; the happy life that should have started 10 years ago. **We're going to take it all back starting now! Our happiness just started!**" _

_Misuzu continued with her happy smiled, "Iie, we did everything. It's enough already. A lifetime's worth of happiness was crammed into this summer…" _

_"**Iie!**" Haruko refused to believe it. She shook her head, denying all the lies Misuzu had said to her. "**That's wrong! There are still lots of things I still want to do, lots of things I want to do with my beloved Misuzu! All that starts now—!**" She yelled still holding back those tears. _

_"—One more time," Misuzu smiled still making her way towards Haruko, "the summer vacation when I thought I'd do my best; the summer vacation that started when I met Yukito-san." She remembered all the fun times she had with that "free loader" of theirs. "Even though a lot of things happened, even though it hurts or was painful at times, I'm glad I tried my hardest!" She smiled. "Because my goal was to be happy…because I wasn't all alone…so…that's why…I'll go to my goal now, okay—?" _

_"—**IIE, IT STARTS NOW!**" Haruko yelled. "**I'm saying it all starts now!**" _

_The scene abruptly ended by a flashing ray of light. There Misuzu stretched out her arms to Haruko. Their bodies met with the quiet sound of their clothes clashing. All was quiet till Misuzu softly said, "…goal…" Leaves softly drifted its way down onto the ground as a voice sang. _

_ano umi dokomade mo aokatta tooku made  
_**_That eternal ocean blue ocean stretched into the distance _**

"What are you guys watching?" Sakataki asked walking to Kyoko's small office space, where Shizuka and Kyoko were.

"Shhh!" The both hushed the man. Shizuka and Kyoko turned their heads back to view what has become of Misuzu.

_"I've finally reached it." Misuzu sighed in a soft voice. She was held by her mother's arms on the ground as the hot summer sun shone down on the small family. "The place I've always looked for, the place of happiness; the place of…eternal happiness…" She corrected herself with a softer voice. Her body was now weak. _

_"Iie. I don't want…" Haruko cried as tears started to flow nonstop. _

"That's a bad picture of her with all those tears comin' out—" Sakataki commented watching the screen.

"**Sakataki no baka!**" Kyoko hushed hitting Sakataki's head with random papers rolled up into a bat.

_Misuzu made one last glace at her "mother" and said with a soft voice before letting go. "Okaa-san…arigatou…" _

_Haruko held her child's hand and squeezed it hard. "**Misuzu!**" She cried to the heavens hoping to be heard. _

"You watch this crap, Shizuko?" Sakataki turned his head towards his boss. He quickly stared back in shock in seeing Shizuka's face.

"Misuzu…" Shizuka whined seeing the _what-could-have-happened _memories while the song **_Aozora _**continued to play. (5)

"You have got to be kidding…" Sakataki sweat-dropped. "When lunch break comes along, I thought you would have left to eat out. _But no! _You stay here and watch dramatic animé with Kyoko." He made one more glance towards Shizuka, who simply sniffed while wiping her tears as the closing story of the animé came. Sakataki sighed, "I swear, you disappoint me, Shizuko. You've got to be the most pitied man in the universe. "

"_What happened to Misuzu?_" Kaito walked into the scene with a plastic bag in his hand.

"I take that back." Sakataki said sarcastically while crossing his arms and changed the direction of his face.

"You've missed it, Kaito." Kyoko sighed turning off the small, transportable, TV screen. "It was a touching episode." She took the little base of the TV and carefully placed in her drawer located to the left of her. She closed the drawer and sealed it with the lock of her key.

"And…You don't mind telling me what happened?" Kaito raised his eyebrows.

"Well—" Shizuka started.

"**Iie!**" Kyoko forcibly slapped her hand in front of Shizuka's mouth, which only muffles came out. "You weren't here to watch it. You suffer the consequences of your actions."

"Aw, crap!" Kaito cursed himself almost sarcastically, "And I went all the way down five blocks to get the lunch that you too desired, Kyoko." Kyoko twitched hearing the words _lunch_ and _desired_. "Here's the ramen set my dear pal, Sakataki, ordered. The chopped pork with udon noodles I ordered. The plain onigiri with hamburger Jin ordered. And—" He took out the containers of the plastic bag and distributed one by one. "—oh yes, I almost forgot!" Kyoko smiled to herself as Kaito extended his hands with a container towards Kyoko.

Kyoko smiled, "Why thank yo—"

"—Here, Shizuko, my dear, your tempura ramen." He placed the container into Shizuka's hand.

"_Ar-ri-ga-tou go-i-ma-zu!_" Shizuka muffled through Kyoko's hand in a weird chibi voice which sounded phonetically correct.

Kaito smiled at his little crossdresser. "I guess that's it!" He turned to take the rest of the contents of his plastic bag. Kyoko quickly released her hold on Shizuka and walked towards Kaito.

"Mochizuki! Why did you give Sakataki, Jin, **_and _**Shizuko their lunch? And not me?"

"Simple," Kaito sighed, "Sakataki wasn't watching; Jin wasn't even there, and Shizuko…" He paused, "Shizuko is just a sweet kid."

"That's it?"

"And he offered to tell me what happened unlike _someone_ I know." He heavily emphasized this 'someone'. Kaito continued to walk away. However, Kyoko wasn't that easy to shake off. She had followed him screaming insults.

"This is how a full weekday in Kaiba Corp. turns out?" Shizuka asked Sakataki as she pulled the lid off of the lunch container. She stood next to him as he sharpened the chopsticks.

"Eh," He shrugged.

**_Briiiiing-Briiiiing _**

Sakataki diverted his attention towards his office phone. He looked at the button blinking along with the ring. "Oi, Shizuko." He called, "It's you're extension." Shizuka swallowed the piece of ramen noodle that she had chewed on and nodded. Sakataki placed the container on his desk before making his away towards the phone. He lifted the receiver and pressed the button for Shizuka's extension. "Kaiba Corporations, Nishizuki Sakataki, how may I help you?" He spoke with his _secretary _voice.

"_Uh…hi. Is Shizu—Shizuko there?_"

"May I ask whom I'm speaking to?" Sakataki sighed.

"_Please tell him it's Mai._"

"One moment," Sakataki responded as he pressed the hold button. "Oi, Shizuko." He called to his boss who was currently chewing on one of her tempura. "It's this Mai-girl. She wants to speak to you." Shizuko nodded. She swallowed the last remains of her lunch and walked to the receiver of the phone. "Moshi-moshi?"

"_Hiya, sexy!_" Mai responded in a seductive voice.

"Eh? Mai—Mai?" Shizuka choked. "What the…?"

"_I'm just joking with you._" Mai laughed. "_Who was the guy that I talked to before?_"

"Oh, that's Sakataki. He's my…_secretary_..."

"_Secretary? He sounded pretty sexy for a secretary_."

"Mai!" Shizuka gasped.

"_Okay, I didn't mean it that way. How much time do you have until your lunch break is over?_"

Shizuka made one quick glance towards the clock. "About half an hour more, I think."

"_Thanks, 'Shizuko'. Can you tell Shizuka for me that I wanna take her out somewhere? I promise to take her back before thirty minutes._"

Shizuka smiled, "Okay, I'll go—"

"—_you mean Shizuka, right?_"

"_Right_," Shizuka said sarcastically following Mai's lead. Shizuka said farewell before placing the phone down. "Sakataki, I'll be out for a couple of minutes. You can get me through my cell phone." Shizuka exclaimed going to grab her coat.

"'kay," Sakataki responded still watching Kyoko chase Kaito for her lunch.

* * *

Shizuka cursed to herself as she ran down the street. '_Fifty minutes and counting! I'm late by fifty minutes and counting._' Shizuka yelled, inwardly. She raced by every person she passed. Heck, she didn't even care that her teal, smoked, crinkled, seersucker mini skirt was flying! All she knew was she had to get there before anyone, especially a tall brunette boss, notices she was gone for a long amount of time. She thanked God that she wore sneakers. 

Up ahead, Shizuka saw a familiar building with a big **KC** in front. She cried out in joy as she ran her way inside. That explains why no one was about to see her.

Shizuka ran to the bathroom located for the women. She pushed the door hard. Yet, it would open. She pushed harder. Still, there was no sign of success. '_What is this world coming to?_' She shoved the door some more. Luck never gave her a chance.

She turned the opposite way and red **MALE RESTROOM **in bold kanji letters. '_If a guy sees Shizuka in there, it's not my fault._' Shizuka finalized. With another effort, Shizuka pushed the door that blocked her from the bathroom stall.

But it too was locked.

'_What the? Kami-san(1)!_' She screamed to herself as her fists pounded onto the door.

"_May I help you?_"

Shizuka's back stiffened hearing a recognizable voice. The tone sounded dark, husky, and defiantly masculine. '_Arigatou…_' Shizuka mentally and sarcastically cried to God. Shizuka turned slowly to the owner of the voice and patted herself on the shoulder for having the right guess. "Konichiwa, Kaiba-san."

Seto had his arms crossed. He didn't look irritated. He looked like he had expected her presence.

"Shizuka Kawai, is it?"

"Un…" Shizuka agreed quietly as her head moved down to her sneakers, trying to avoid the man's gaze.

"Why are here in my company?" He questioned. "I don't believe you're trying to get a job here in Kaiba Corporations."

"Oh-no-no, that's-not-the-reason-why, Kaiba-san." Shizuka said in one breath while gripping her fist in front of her stomach. "I—I was um…looking for Shizuko." She mentally patted herself on the shoulder. "He left a text message on my cell and it sounded serious. I wanted to look for him and check up on him."

"And you intended to find him in the men's bathroom?"

Shizuka turned to remember why he had caught her in the first place. She quiet yelped seeing the multiple kanji that read **MALE RESTROOM**.

"Oh," She laughed, "My mistake. I meant to go here." She gently turned the other side to open the women's restroom. She fortunately remembered that it was locked when she felt the unmoving door.

"I'm sorry, but bathrooms in this area are for employees only." He said with a small smirk.

'_Funny, I don't remember that rule before._' Shizuka scoffed in her head.

**_Pi-pi-pi-pi-pi _**

Seto looked to his pocket located on his blazer. He humbly asked Shizuka to hold the papers that occupied his hands. She unconsciously accepted the papers and held them with the grasps of her hands.

Seto took the cell from his pocket and took a glace at the kanjis laid across the screen. He pressed the button and spoke, "Kaiba."

Shizuka's eyes wondered her surroundings as if she had never been inside the building. However, she couldn't help but stare at Seto's expressions as he spoke to the cell. Sure, there was some yelling, sighing, and more Kaiba-grunting. Yet, it was intriguing that his flirting tone was soon changed into a serious-business-type one.

"Shizuka," He spoke, snapping Shizuka back from her usual monologue-like thoughts, "I'm very sorry to cut our conversation short. I'm afraid I have a couple of visitors waiting to have a meeting with me and Shizuko."

"Shizuko?" Shizuka repeated with her eyes widened.

"I'm afraid so. My secretary had just called and told me that Shizuko has been missing for a while now."

"Missing?" She repeated with a little more sweat this time. "Re—really? He—he can't be found?"

Seto shook his head. "He was supposed to be accompanied with his bodyguard. Unfortunately, he had not told anyone that he stepped out."

"—I told—! I—I mean, I bet he told that secretary of his that he was leaving." Shizuka corrected herself.

"I guess he did." Seto sighed. "Thanks for holding my papers for me. It must have been very impolite of me." Shizuka tried to contradict his statement, but he quickly grabbed the papers back. He had left a trail of blood within her index finger. "Oh," He said almost seductively, "I must have given you a paper cut."

Shizuka shook her head. "Iie. It's noth—" Shizuka stopped mid-sentence.

Seto took her hand hastily. Shizuka unconsciously, made her index finger stick out more than her other fingers. Seto drove his lips towards her finger and started to suck the blood away from her delicate finger. Shizuka blushed at all this. She didn't even the slight sting that had distracted her before. Doesn't anyone even notice this? It was strange that no one was even near the restrooms.

Seto raised his head from the tomato-red Shizuka. He smirked seductively and said, "I do hope you get a band-aid for that cut."

Shizuka stood there both dumbfounded and speechless. Seto looked at the little blue string that hung around her neck. "I'm glad that you're still wearing the necklace." Shizuka quickly changed her gaze towards the little accessory around her neck. She hadn't even realized that it was even on.

**_Pi-pi-pi-pi-pi _**

"Is that yours?" Seto acted as if nothing had happened. Shizuka snapped out of her mental thought and took out her cell phone with the kanjis **1 NEW TEXT MESSAGE**. She sighed and pressed the necessary buttons. '_From Sakataki?_' She opened the message.

_Shizuko, get back here as soon as possible.  
__You have an unexpected meeting with those guys that had to reschedule.  
__If you don't get back here now, we're **all **screwed. _

"May I ask who that was from?" Seto asked.

"That—that was Shizuko." Shizuka hid the screen from Seto's eyesight. "He's on his way here." Shizuka's thumbs moved rapidly. She intended to reply to Sakataki that she was _on his way_. "I'll just tell him that he has to get here in a hurry."

"Go do that." Seto smiled somewhat. "I'm sure we'll meet again, Kawai." He spoke while Shizuka lifted her head in his response. He was already half way down the hall with a profile of his face and a small wave of his hand.

Shizuka sighed after she had pressed a confirmation to send the text. '_Kami-san, I understand that lying is wrong. You can stop punishing me._' Shizuka shook her head in disbelief. The problem now was to look for an available bathroom.

* * *

Seto smirked at his work. He had left an… _unforgettable_ impression on the girl that captured his gaze. Having this thought in his head made him want to laugh even more. He pressed a single button on his cell and placed it close to his ear. 

"Mokuba, is the meeting in the same conference room?"

"_Hai! Aniki-kun, I'm don't understand why you had requested to have all the restrooms on the lobby and first floor closed. The ladies down there might have a riot._"

"You may open them, Mokuba." He smirked. "I got what I needed."

* * *

'_I'm late. I'm late. I'm late._' Shizuka repeated while staring at her watches with her shoes tapping on the elevator floor. The doors opened to the desired floor. After a few moments on the fifteenth floor, Sakataki ran towards Shizuko. 

"**Where in Kami-san's name have you been?**" He exclaimed.

"I—I—I—" Shizuka started.

"Ah, forget it. There's no time." Sakataki grunted pulling Shizuka's sleeve. "You have to be in conference room2-50 in five minutes."

"In conference-what?" Shizuka asked as she was being pushed into the hallway where Seto stood with a small smile.

"Nice of you to join us, Shizuko." He said almost sarcastically. Shizuka tried to hide the increasing blush that swelled within her cheeks. Seto saw this and made him smile even more. "I want you to look over these files before entering the discussion. This way, you can be on the same track as everyone else." Shizuka nodded accepting the papers that were presented to her.

Seto took notice on the small bandage on her left index finger. "Did something happen on your way here, Shizuko?"

"Hmmm?" Shizuka stared up to meet Seto's gaze that met her finger. "Oh, that? I got a paper cut thanks to some guy that didn't let me use the damn toilet." Shizuka responded; without realizing the information that leaked out of her mouth.

Seto laughed to himself quietly and looked at Shizuka whose eyes scanned the papers that was handed to her. He smiled.

'_So... it's been Shizuka that's been here all along._'

Shizuka's eyes popped up to see Seto's gaze as she followed him into the conference room where the two had spent the rest of the working day in.

_

* * *

(1) Means God  
__(2) Means Good Evening  
__(3) Means I see (as in oh, okay)  
__(4) Will be explained next chapter.  
__(5) This scene is in the 12th episode of **AIR**. This is a highly dramatic show, which was dragged into because of its video game (swirly eyes). So if you're not an **I-love- drama-shows that--make-me-tear **person, don't watch it. Otherwise, do so. Oh, and the translation was based on the **Koi**'s version of the episode. _

_In regards for the last chapter: _

**Pinkstarz**_Nice to hear that you still have the love to write more fics **and **that you're a SPIRAL fan! (grins) yes! There is a God!  
_**pink-strawberries**_Nya-ha, thanks! (blushes)  
_**vendred13:**_The reason why Kaiba was a bit OOC last chapter will be explained soon. Hopefully…  
_**k i k o k e n:**_Thanks for the advice. I'll keep that in mind!  
_**Neoelite: **_Who knows? Does he know? (turns around and snickers in the background) I guess you'll just have to wait. Oh wait, you did. (laughs) That was a crappy joke…  
_**Setine:** _Thanks. I found a copy of the story (thanks to Pinkstarz's profile). Hmm…Seto could be as blind as a bat, but I think you could think differently now. Kaiba Seto works in_ mysterious _ways (laughs)  
_**newblue:** _That's what most people tell me… I would go crazy when I'm dying for an update, I think.  
_**XR.I.PXX:**_Who knows? (laughs)  
_**StarWolf4:** _Don't worry. I don't intend on giving up… unless I have no other choice (raises her eyebrows thinking of how that option would come out)  
_**Darkhope:** _That's good to hear!  
_**Skitzoflame:** _I just did! (laughs) _

_Thanks for sticking by! When people review, I feel less and less like an idiot for typing such a fic (sweatdrop). _

_Ah! I'm not keeping up with my new year's resolution! (slaps her forehead) I'm a sad excuse of an authoress! At least I tried to give your all a long chapter so what no one kills me for giving short a short chapter and a long update… (Groans to herself) I'm sorry, guys. I'm really trying honestly! My hectic schedule—it's too much for me. (sighs) Well, I can always quit school. (laughs) But then, that wouldn't be cool. (**bi-da!**) _

_But next chapter will be a doozy, now that our dear Seto has a little suspicion about a certain employer of his. (wink-wink) _

_Anyways, thanks for reading and have a pleasant…_ ((insert time of day here))_! (laughs) I'm really sorry for the delay. Please find it in your hearts to forgive me. _


	5. The Little War between the Boss and the

Chapter 5: _The Little War between the Boss and the Crossdresser

* * *

_

'_Just…finish…this…last…page…_,' Shizuka repeated in her mind after yawning for the fourteenth time in the past two hours. '_I've gotten used to working for Kaiba Corp._' She yawned once more and shifted her eyes onto the computer screen before. '_But this office just keeps getting weirder and weirder._' Shizuka typed as she remembered the meeting she had attended the other day.

"_We need a new strategy!" Kuguro, the Marketing Director, exclaimed though it failed to lighten up the room. Sakataki continued to play with his pen. Kyoko started folding her notepad paper into origami. Jin continued to stare at the table with his cheek resting on his knuckles. Kaito had made three drawings of himself: one himself as a husky muscular man, another in a RPG costume, and the other was holding a sword in one hand and a gun on the other while attempting to slay the Kuguro-like dragon. Seto was twirling his pen almost wondering why Kuguro hasn't been fired yet. And there was little Shizuka, who was sleeping half-way through Kuguro's presentation._

"_**Com'on! Look alive, people!**" Kuguro yelled making everyone jolt up, except for Shizuka. Seto eyed her after this little wake-up call. Luckily, Sakataki caught this and nudged Shizuka till she was able to wake up._

"_Huh? Wha?" Shizuka mumbled wondering why Sakataki was pushing his elbow on her forearm._

"_Shizuko!"_

"_**Hai!**" Shizuka stood abruptly causing her chair to fall back. Everyone fell silent after that action._

"_You don't have to act like that, Shizuko." Seto smirked, "You're no longer in elementary school."_

_Shizuka sat back down almost ashamed of what happened. She couldn't help it. She learned to respect others, and to fear when the teacher, in this case Kuguro, sounds firm._

"_We need a new strategy to sell more merchandise. The graph is going lower and lower instead of higher and higher."_

"_And what do you expect us to do about that?" Sakataki asked dropping his pen onto the table._

"_Excuse me? Except you to do? **Expect you to do?**" Kuguro's voice rose. He made his way behind Sakataki, who shifted his eyes side to side in a what-the-hell-is-he-going-to-do-to-me way. "You, _my dear Sakataki_," He started in an eerie voice, and then grew angry, "**are the best of the best! In fact, ALL OF YOU are** the** best of the best!** Kaiba-sama, the most handsome and rich Kaiba-sama, only hires the best in his team. **Thus and therefore, you should know what to do! Not run around like head-less chickens.**" He finished with a loud closing sentence. He faced Sakataki and said in a sick-psycho-killer tone, "_That's _what I expect from you." He walked away from Sakataki._

"_Ass wipe," Sakataki mumbled remembering what he said about everyone else then Seto. _

"_Com'on, people." Kuguro grunted, "Think of a way to bring sales up."_

"_Look around, Kuguro," Seto grunted; tired of hearing his Marketing Director's voice, "What stands out in this meeting room."_

_Kuguro paused and took a minute to do so. It was a light shade of painted beige on the wall. The table in which the meetings took place was made of mahogany or cider, either way it was pretty. The carpeting was a complex color scheme of gray, blue, black, and white. The large glass windows opposite of the place he was standing was covered half-way thanks to the matching shades. Kuguro took a wild guess, "It's a pretty meeting room?"_

_Seto grunted as he started to massage his temples, "I'm starting to wonder why _you're _the one bitching." He grunted once more before standing up and taking the attention Kuguro received from everyone else. "The main difference in this meeting is the members itself. The only reason why we would probably disregard this information is because there's a female."_

_Shizuka's back stiffened after hearing **because there's a female.** 'Oh dear God.'_

_Seto could help but laugh to himself seeing Shizuka's diverted attention. Her pupils shrank. Her back stiffened. She seemed breathless. **And** she was sweating. Ah, seeing her sweat made Seto wanted to laugh even more. He continued as he walked around, taunting Shizuka of the secret that she's been hiding from the rest of the class. _

"_She helps us get organize. She's here everyday too. She does the same work as you and me, probably even harder because she recently studies. She may seem a little lost most of the time, but I think she understands every well of what's going on." By the time he finished he was almost near the fidgeting, sweating, almost beet red, Shizuka._

"_Then so, we must **fully **understand that she is present here with us. She is an important member of our staff after all," Seto smirked. He swooped his head next to Shizuka's shoulder and said, "Am I right, Shizuko?"_

"_H—h-hai…" Shizuka managed to let out. Seto allowed a slick smile upon his face and continued to move around the table._

"_So, in conclusion, she will have the answer to our little problem."_

'Ah, man_,' Shizuka choked, '_That's it, and I'm done for._'_

"_So all heads, please rely on—"_

'It was nice why it lasted._'_

"—_Kyoko."_

'Kyoko?_'_

_Kyoko finished her little origami masterpiece. "Usagi-chan!" She squealed holding the paper folded rabbit. Instead of 'congrats' or 'make us proud', there was a sarcastic: "yay…"_

"_That's the spirit!" Kuguro exclaimed covering this true feeling about the situation. (1)_

'He meant Kyoko_,' Shizuka's twitched as her mind said the sentence aloud, '_He—Kaiba Seto—meant…Kyoko. Ha-ha._' He laughed robotically in her head, "He—meant—Kyoko. Ha…ha… ah…' Shizuka's head came to a total shut down and fainted. The weight of Shizuka's body brought the back of the chair down causing it to fall on the floor. All heads turned towards Shizuka, who was now on the floor with swirls for eyes. In a small war against Seto, for this round, she had lost._

Shizuka shook her head and wailed, "And I can't believe I fainted."

"An unexpected one especially," a voice came from the door. Shizuka turned to see Seto crossing his arms, leaning on the door frame of Shizuka's office. "Nice to see you're functioning today. Why did you faint again?"

Shizuka turned her gaze away from Seto as she continued to type on the computer, "I've said it before and I'll say it again," Shizuka sighed, "I was dehydrated. I didn't have any water nearby. And I didn't know that we were allowed to bring a bottle of water along with us in meetings."

"Is that the reason why you were sweating bullets when we went to the rescheduled meeting?" Seto smirked to himself.

Shizuka had a faint blush on her cheeks for having the thought of Seto noticing things of that sort about her. "I guess…"

"Hmmm…" Seto replied. '_This is getting old…_' Seto thought to himself. He knew this _Shizuko _was Shizuka. Even the name was a dead give away. Shizuka Kawai, Shizuko Kanone. Come on…

"Shizuko," Seto said with a deep tone, "I need you to be here early tomorrow. Kyoko will be off because of exams."

"Do you want me to call Mikuni of the support department? She was the back up secretary for Kyoko last time—"

"—**no!**" Seto yelled firmly. "That girl has the most absurd laugh I've ever heard. Instead of doing the paperwork, she talks on that damn phone and yaks like no tomorrow."

"So, I'm needed tomorrow in Kyoko's office?" Shizuka asked for confirmation.

Seto gave her a nod in reply as he left the office. "Don't overwork yourself, kid. You should get home before it gets too dark."

"Okay, arigatou, Kaiba-san." Shizuka made a small inhale-exhale session. "Okay, I'll just have to take Kyoko's desk for a day. It couldn't be that bad…right?" Shizuka asked herself with a small raise of her brow. "Hmm…"

Shizuka swiveled her chair to the opposite table behind her. She reached for the phone and dialed Sakataki's extension. '_I hope he's still in…_'

"_Moshi, moshi?_"

"Sakataki, thank God you didn't leave yet."

"_Well, I was about to…_"

"Iie, matte! I have a favor to ask of you."

"_Sure, chief. What is it?_"

"Kyoko has an exam tomorrow; can you come in early to show me exactly how she's supposed to do her job?"

"_Wasn't Mikuni supposed to do that?_"

"Hai," Shizuka scratched the back of her head, "Demo…Kaiba doesn't want her to handle the phone."

"_Oh, right, Support Department…_" Sakataki sighed remembering he was first assigned to that part of the company. He was only one of the sixteen guys in that department. The rest were all females, _chatty_ females, _**very **chatty _females. "_Sure, chief. I'll be in early. You can count on me. Go home already, I bet your girlfriend is waiting for you._" Sakataki taunted.

"Oyasumi." Shizuka laughed before hanging up the phone. She took a deep breath and relaxed herself to bring herself in a calm atmosphere. She glanced at the clock on the opposite wall from her. **18:27 **flashed in a bright crimson. '_I guess I better get home, anyway._'

Shizuka closed up all the programs on her computer and did the appropriate procedure to turn off the machinery. She turned towards the phone again and dialed the number to Jin's beeper. She made a messaged that read **GOING HOME. THANKS FOR YOUR HARDWORK.**

Shizuka placed all the necessities into her backpack before making one last final check around the room. She had gotten all the paperwork she needed for tomorrow's big day, the reports she had to organized, and the important stock changes. Yup, she was fully prepared.

* * *

Shizuka exited the Kaiba Corp building as herself without any trace of Shizuko on her. She looked up into the neon colored lights that read KC and sighed. '_It is gonna be a long day ahead of me tomorrow…_' She sighed as she took one big stretch of her arms. '_I might as well go home and take that long bubble bath I've been dying for._' 

_**RIIING!**_

Shizuka turned to her bag after hearing the first two seconds of her ring tone. As she reached into her bag for the device, she thought to herself, '_Who would be calling me now? I guess it might be Nii-chan. He tends to worry if I don't make it home on time._' She finally found the smooth texture of the cover and pulled it out. "Moshi, moshi?" Shizuka answered.

"_Shizuko-kun?_"

Shizuka almost panic hearing her alter ego's name. Who the hell would be calling _Shizuko_ at this hour? No one's in the building. It's after business hours. **Who the hell could be calling Shizuko? **Shizuka cleared her voice for a Shizuko impression, "Excuse me, who am I speaking to?"

"_It's me, Anzu._"

'_Oh, it's just Anzu-san,_' Shizuka made a sigh of relief. Her eyes widened when her head repeated the name, '**_Anzu-san?_**' She took another breather before she laughed a bit in a Shizuko manner, "Anzu-san, sorry about that. I had a tough day at work. That's all."

"_Oh, I'm glad that you are okay. I was starting to worry._"

"Worry?" Shizuka made a small laugh, "Worry about what?" In that sentence Shizuko shifted her eyes hoping Anzu doesn't get suspicious because she didn't know what to be worry about.

"_You were supposed to meet my house, right? Today's Friday._"

"Today's…Friday…" Shizuka repeated slowly in order for her mind to comprehend this important piece of information, otherwise Anzu wouldn't have mentioned it. '_Friday…Friday…oh, no…_' It suddenly snapped. She had promised Anzu that date. _That _date with _Shizuko_. Damn you, Shizuko. "Oh, hai. I almost forgot." Shizuka said with a little chuckle. '_There goes my bubble bath…_' Shizuka cried to herself. "I just got out of work. I'm heading home to fresh up. Then I'll be there in about half an hour depending on the traffic in the tram."

"_Okay, Shizuko-kun, I'll wait for you then. Ja!_"

"Ja," Shizuka made a small smile before pressing the **END **button. The idea of canceling the date was a tempting idea. After all, there was a lot to be done tomorrow. But she couldn't cancel it now. She was probably waiting all week for that date. It wouldn't be fair at all. '_She's a nice person,_' Shizuka sighed, '_She doesn't deserve to be unhappy._'

"_What the hell are you doing here, Shizuko?_"

Shizuka turned to see the CEO after he had locked the door of the office building. He was still in his attire since she had seen him earlier. "I was about to take the tram home."

"Tram? I thought you would wa—," He paused, "Oh, right, you live _that_ man."

Shizuka obviously couldn't take any insult about her brother from anyone. Yet, Seto was her boss _and _if she were to defend her brother so dearly, suspicion would rise. All she could do was bit her tongue, "If you're referring to Jounouchi, hai, _I_ live with _that_ man…and his sister too."

Seto grew silent for a moment before his limo appeared. "See you tomorrow, Kaiba-san." Shizuka sighed as she turned to make her way towards the tram station.

Seto looked at Shizuka advance towards the street opposite from him. He sighed knowing he was going to regret this one day, "Come 'ere, kid." Shizuka turned to Seto with a raise of her brow. "Get in the car." He said once more as a command. Shizuka gulped silently. She shifted her gaze to left and right before crossing the street again to where Seto stood.

Facing him, she said, "Arigatou."

"Just get in the car." He commanded as Shizuka did as she was told. It took him a good five minutes before he could sit with her. Her phrase of appreciation caught him off guard resulting in a soft shade of red that he left through his cheeks.

* * *

They've arrived in front of the tenant which looked pretty much like a hurricane came through it, twice. Seto's eyes widened slightly. Some of the windows appeared broken, with their shades torn. He heard some inaudible yelling inside the building, hoping never to be heard again. The fire escape on the side didn't seem safe, not because of the sight of the rusted railings, but the number of missing stairs as well. He found it more surprising that Shizuka and Jounouchi referred this dump as home. 

After seeing the tenant through the window, he couldn't help but ask Shizuka, "This is where you live?"

"Hai, is there a problem with where I'm staying?"

"And you manage to live?"

"I'm insisting that wasn't a compliment." Shizuka sighed as she opened the door nearest to her. She stepped out into the street only a few meters away from the door to the tenant.

"You're right," Seto grunted, "It wasn't…" Seto watched as Shizuka turned the lock of the door to allow her passage. Seto almost took the liberty of telling driver to go, but he didn't. He stared at Shizuka for a moment or two and thought of the incident she reminded him about an hour ago. He loved seeing her sweat and panic under pressure when she was caught between being herself and Shizuko. He couldn't help but chuckle silently to himself, thinking of a plot to get her to do it again. He laughed silently before he stepped out of the car and called for Shizuka's _alter ego_.

Shizuka turned to face to see Seto's face, which sent small chills down her spine. He brought her home, nothing's wrong about that. But is there a reason why Mr. I'm-a-friggin'-God-kneel-before-me has to follow her. "Is there a problem, Kaiba-san?"

"Could you do me a favor by calling you're ex for me?"

Shizuka nearly choked from her own spit, "Excuse me?" Her eyes widened a bit, "You want to see Shizuka?"

"It is important that I may speak with her." Seto said in a serious tone which could be also taken seductively.

Shizuka panicked a bit. How the hell could she get herself out of this one? "A—a—ano…she…she…hmmm…she might…" Shizuka voice trailed as a bit of sweat started to trail, "…not be….there? Hai! She might not be there." Shizuka mentally patted herself on the back. Thinking of such a simple explanation could make him withdraw—

"Okay, I'll just wait for her return." Seto followed Shizuka into the tenant. After climbing the first three stairs, Shizuka stopped and thought back he said. Only one word came to her mind.

_**WHAT?**_

She turned her heal to just stare at him with her brow raised in suspicion. "You'll wait?"

"Why not? Is it illegal for me to wait for a girl in her apartment?" Seto asked with a small smile, which looked too much like a smirk.

Shizuka could feel her cheeks grow red but she tried to control it. "Wouldn't your driver become impatient?"

"Answering a question with another question would be considered impolite, Shizuko." Seto smiled again with the same expression. Shizuka turned immediately before showing him that she, as Shizuko, was blushing in front of a guy. "Do as you please," is all she could muster up. She marched up the stairs to her floor leaving the smirking Seto to follow.

When Shizuka opened her front door, she was relieved to see that her brother's house slippers were still there. She didn't need her brother to nag about Seto following her upstairs to their apartment, again.

"Are you going to invite me in or not?" Seto asked growing a bit impatient.

Shizuka moved to the side allowing her visitor to walk in. When he walked passed her, Shizuka rolled her eyes after seeing Seto's _this-dump-is-where-she-lives? _face. She had to get him out as quickly as possible.

He saw the couch before and took the chance to sit down on it.

"I'm going to see if Shizuka's around here somewhere," Shizuka turned abrupt to go in search for "herself".

"I thought Shizuka wasn't here." Seto commented causing Shizuka to take a paused.

'_Crap,_' Shizuka cursed. '_Com'on, Shizuka, get your smart brain working!_' She turned abruptly to face Seto with her eyes shifting around the room to help her explain, "I think she's home now because…her…house slippers…weren't in the front. So, it's obvious that she's around somewhere." Oh yes, she had to pat herself on the back for that excuse.

"I guess that explains why there were only two pairs of house slippers," Seto thought aloud, remembering Shizuka stopped his entry to look at the damn things. "Can you please look for her then?" Seto asked with a hint of impatience in his voice.

"Ha-hai!" Shizuka nodded and walked into the hallway of the apartment where the bedrooms are located. She took the left turn towards her room and locked it shut, just in case Seto decides to wonder around. '_Crap! What am I going to do? I need to be at Anzu's in…_' She took a quick glance at a clock, '_Fifteen minutes! I can get changed in five minutes. And if I leave right away, I can make it there in ten. It works out. …But Kaiba's in the apartment._' Shizuka slapped herself on the head. '_Nice job, genius._' She kept mentally bashing herself to find an idea. She turned to her side to see her bathrobe and the towel she used for her shower this morning. She made a smile from ear to ear. '_Shizuka, you are one lucky gal._'

* * *

Seto waited impatiently for Shizuko's…or Shizuka's return. He didn't like to wait for things to happen. He was used to the quick-question-quick-answer lifestyle. But this was worth his wait. He found it highly amusing that Shizuka goes to great lengths to keep her job, including living a double life. But he knew how to keep things interesting. This way he knew what was expected. But when Shizuka…or Shizuko came back from the hall way, Seto's eye widened a bit not expecting this type of outcome. 

Shizuka came out of the hall with her plain, white bathrobe over her body. Her short hair was hidden with a small towel wrapped around her head. With an added effect, she splashed some water on her face, neck, and on her legs. Seto could help but stare at her. It was effective, yes, but a bit risky for Shizuka's type of character. He took a chance, "Shizuka?"

"Hai?" Shizuka smiled sweetly, trying to hide the faint blush she had after hearing her name being asked in that tone. Yet, she could bring herself to respond, "Is there a reason why you are here?"

Seto regained consciousness, '_She's good._' He smirked to himself, "I wanted to ask of you a favor."

"A favor, Kaiba-san?" Shizuka questioned. Before Seto could respond, "But I'm sorry, I have to be out of here in about fifteen minutes. I wish we could talk more, but I don't have any time. Tell Shizuko, he'll just tell me the details later. Ja!" She said all in one breath before pushing Seto out the door. After a few brief seconds, Seto couldn't help but smirk at the display that just happened. "She won this round." He laughed to himself as he made his way downstairs to his limo that awaited him outside.

Inside, Shizuka stared outside the window for him to leave. "Com'on, Kaiba, get in that damn limo." Shizuka repeated under her breath. He finally made a sigh of relief when he finally got into the limo and drove off. She removed her bathrobe to reveal already worn brown, cotton, heathered t-shirt. She reached for the straight jeans with a small boot cut at the calf with random patches of a variety of blue shades that was set next to the hall. She zipped and buttoned it on. Next she grabbed the closest light jacket she could get her hands on and looked at herself in the mirror. '_It's funny that Mai buys Onii-chan all these clothes, and he still hasn't worn them._' Shizuka sighed feeling a little small in them.

"Ah! I'm late," She reminded herself about that date she had to go to.

* * *

Once in the limo, Seto took no hesitation to take out his cell phone to call his most trusted advisor that surely wasn't a girl. 

"_Moshi-moshi?_"

"Mokuba, I need to ask you for your advice."

"_Go ahead, I'm not going anywhere_," Mokuba sat down with a heavy sigh.

"That party Kaiba Corp is invited to," He started. Seto received an agreeing sound, "That says how many seats will be reserved?"

"I believe two, aniki. (2)," Mokuba sighed once more.

"I need to attend this party to get some sponsors for the company. And I need Shizuko there."

"_You want to bring Shizuko there? But I think people would find it strange that you have brought him there instead of a girl as your eye candy._"

"That's why I'm asking you for help." Seto sighed, "You might have guessed, Shizuko is Shizuka under all that clothing she would refer to as a costume."

"_Really?_" Mokuba questioned, "_Now that I think about it, he did look a lot like her._"

"So, should I invite Shizuko or Shizuka?"

"_You want Shizuko there because you need him to get sponsors. And Shizuka would be there because he would be the eye candy you need?_"

"Hai…" Seto said with a hint that it was really the case.

_It has been years since he had last seen her. She was a naïve teenager then. She followed everything that her brother and his friends did. No matter how silly or _kind _acts they were. But the only thing he could remember about her was her innocent eyes. They were enticing spools of a unique color mixture of red and brown (3). And deep within them he was able to see that type of purity she processed. That type of purity he wanted to steal._

_Those eyes were possibly one of the features she processed to make his attracted to her. Her beauty itself was able to win him over. She often wore clothes that hid those features and pretended that she wasn't sexy enough to show it off. But that type of shyness and timidity was want Seto called a worth capture._

"_Seto? Seto?_" Mokuba called with a little whistle at the end, "_Earth to Seto? Do you read?_"

"Lost my train of thought, sorry." Seto replied after 30 seconds of silence.

"_So what are you going to do?_"

Seto sat silently for the rest of the ride home.

* * *

The next morning, Shizuka left the apartment quite early to get ahead start on work. On the tram ride to work, Shizuka watched the lights flicker on her eyes as the tram continued to make its way to the busiest part of Domino. Her mind started to ponder on what had happened yesterday. 

"_Shizuko," Seto said with a deep tone, "I need you to be here early tomorrow. Kyoko will be off because of exams."_

"_Do you want me to call Mikuni of the support department? She was the back up secretary for Kyoko last time—"_

"—_**no!**" Seto yelled firmly. "That girl has the most absurd laugh I've ever heard. Instead of doing the paperwork, she talks on that damn phone and yaks like no tomorrow."_

"_So, I'm needed tomorrow in Kyoko's office?" Shizuka asked for confirmation. _

_Seto gave her a nod in reply as he left the office. "Don't overwork yourself, kid. You should get home before it gets too dark."_

"_Okay, arigatou, Kaiba-san." Shizuka made a small inhale-exhale session._

'_But would be stuck in his office the whole day,_' Shizuka's trance was interrupted by her thoughts and a small bump that caused the whole place to rattle. '_He wouldn't really hear the girl talking. But then again, my office is right next to him. If she is a talker like he says, Kaiba couldn't have heard unless she yells—_'

Her thoughts were interrupted once more to hear that the tram has stopped as doors opened. She arose from her seat and walked out of the tram as it slowly closed its doors and accelerated its way down the tracks.

'_Oh man, who can forget that date with Anzu-san?_' Shizuka sighed once more making her way away from the tram station.

"_Ah! Shizuko-kun!" Anzu's voice squealed as she opened the door to her home. "I'll be right back. I'll just inform my grandmother that I'm leaving." She smiled sweetly before treating inside._

_Shizuka swallowed hard. It was obvious that Anzu enjoyed her—ah, I mean—Shizuko's company. It was really written all over her face. _

_Anzu stepped out of the door frame and closed the door behind her. She looked at Shizuka's face and sensed a bit of sadness. "Are you okay, Shizuko-kun?"_

_Shizuka turned her gaze towards Anzu. She laughed a bit and made a small smile, "Oh, gomen ne. I didn't mean to worry you. I'm fine really. Shall we be on our way?" Shizuka asked as she raised her arm to signal Anzu to thread her arm in. Anzu smiled as she did so. '_He's too nice for his own good_.' Anzu thought to herself seeing Shizuka's warm smile._

A honk from a taxi snapped Shizuka from her thoughts. She looked at her surroundings. There was a crowd of people around her. She looked forward and saw the traffic light change color. She sighed in realization of what she was supposed to be doing.

_Shizuka and Anzu walked side by side without any connection of arms or hands. Shizuka looked at the right as they walked down a lane at a local park with her hands in her pocket. Whereas Anzu crossed her arms and looked at the other direction. The sun had set and they were blanketed by the stars, navy blue sky, and the fresh, cold, night air. _

_Sensing the shiver that Anzu made, Shizuka took off her jacket and rested it on Anzu's shoulders. Anzu felt this sense of chivalry and looked towards Shizuka, who retreated back to the pose she was in before, with a little blush on her cheeks. _

"_You seemed cold," was all Shizuka could say._

_Anzu smiled to herself before setting her eyes back on the path. She spotted a bench nearby and suggested to sit there for the remaining time. _

"**Hey, kid! Watch it!**" Shizuka heard a driver yell before turning the corner. She cursed to herself. She had to watch out where she was going when these flashbacks were taking place.

"_Have you been to this park before?" Anzu asked, trying to make small talk. _

"_Uhmm…not really." Shizuka answered knowing that _Shizuko _hasn't been here._

"_It's really nice at night. That's when all the natural beauty comes out." Anzu sighed appreciating around her._

"_I see…" Shizuka replied watching the lake before them glisten thanks to the reflection of the full moon. "Did you enjoy the restaurant?"_

"_Oh," Anzu nodded without hesitation. "Where did you find that restaurant?"_

"_I was walking around with my bodyguard and we stumbled there. Nice place, isn't it?"_

"_It really was." Anzu smiled then eyed the same reflection the lake had on the moon as Shizuko did. "And the moon is really beautiful tonight." Anzu laughed a bit. "Its funny things are really pretty just for the nighttime."_

"_Have you been to the park before?" Shizuka asked with a little curiosity. "After all, you were the one who took me here."_

"_I've taken my dates to the park before, if that's what you meant." Anzu said with a small laugh, "But I've never got to bring any during the nighttime. There wasn't anyone I liked as much." This comment made Shizuka blush a bit as she suddenly turn towards Anzu who was blushing as well. "Shizuko-kun…I …I really like you. And I want to know if we could continue seeing each other like this. You know, as boyfriend and girlfriend."_

_Shizuka had a loss of words. She never had anyone taken her seriously like this before. Yeah, Otogi and Honda had always showered her with sweet compliments and gifts but never like this. And this is a girl! Shizuka doesn't have anything against girls liking girls, but she had never thought it would happen to her…_

_**Waa-woo-waa-woo-waa-woo!**_

Shizuka's thoughts snapped once more seeing the ambulance race down the lane before Kaiba Corp's office building. Her eyes followed the car race in Godspeed to help save a person's life. Shizuka gulped to herself taking that as a bad omen and that today would be bad.

"_Shizuko-kun…can we continue dating each other?"_

A very bad day…

"_I don't think it's the right time." Shizuka said with some remorse. "I still want Shizuka to be by my side. When I'm ready, you'll be the first one, I promise." She smiled even though she knew all of it was basically a lie._

_Expecting a puddle of tears from the poor girl's face, Shizuka was shocked to see that she didn't show any signs of a tear. Anzu made another small smile, "Daijoubou. I'll stand by your side anyway. One day, I hope you can return my feelings." _

_Taking it so nicely, Shizuka warmly smiled and nodded to show that she agreed. _

"_Ano…Shizuko-kun." Anzu turned her gaze while her cheeks started to glow a bit. "Can I ask of you to do one favor for me?"_

"_Ha-hai," Shizuka nodded, it was the least she could do._

Shizuka sighed as the elevator whizzed it way up. Shizuka made a small sour face remembering the request. It quickly dissolved as the elevators made a soft **_ding _**sound. It opened to reveal the floor where her office was located.

_Shizuka wished that she hadn't done so. Anzu slowly turned her head to face hers. Her eyes seemed bashful as it closed slowly. Shizuka's widened in realization that Anzu intended to kiss _Shizuko. _She retreated as Anzu approached closer. Shizuka nervously placed her hands on Anzu's shoulder to stop her from advancing any further. "I-I…I don't kiss on the first date, sorry." _

Sakataki was there, as promised. He had explained the process just as any other day at the company would be. Shizuka was remotely surprised that as a secretary, there was more to just answering calls, and filing papers. There was also the fact that everyone depended on them to arrange appoints at appropriate times, get a source of information quickly, and almost being classified as a personal bitch slave to your boss.

"You're okay, right? No confusion whatsoever?" Sakataki asked with his eyebrow raised a bit.

Shizuka nodded, as she swung her body along with the swivel chair. "I got it down. Arigatou, Sakataki. I'll call if there's a problem." He made a small nod before retreating back to his office. Shizuka made a strong sigh before looking around Kyoko's office. There were random pictures of anime characters that ranged to magazine cut-outs to print-outs. On one side, there was a picture that they had taken all together. Shizuka seemed to be the normal one of the bunch, smiling. Kyoko bent over a little with her shoulder covering a portion of Shizuka's shoulder, one hand around Shizuka's shoulder and the other making a peace sign. Sakataki was next to her with hands in his pockets, sighing for the fact that Kyoko wanted a picture. Jin was on the other side looking smug as usual. Kaito looked like his jolly self yet still keeping his masculinity in line. She had to smile looking at it. It was funny to think she actually considered these people friends.

**10:00 AM**

It was officially business hours. It was only about two hours since Sakataki made his quick 1-2-3 lessons to Shizuka on Kyoko's secretary job. But after one hour of easy-going work, all the papers suddenly flooded in her office like they were sent constantly by messenger birds. Random people she hasn't met came to her and asked questions she didn't have an immediate answer to.

_Is Kaiba-san available for Thursday lunch?_

_Can Kaiba-san attend a meeting in Belgium in two weeks?_

_Where are the reports on Kaiba-san last meeting?_

_Why is this company meeting my Kaiba-san today?_

After the sudden rush was over, Shizuka was able to slow things down a bit while looking for the papers the others had requested for.

_Hey, Shizuko?_

"**What?**" Shizuka asked in raged. Her vision fixed on Sakataki's hair while the rest of him hid behind the wall that was considered part of the entrance to Kyoko's office. She made a small release of air as she made a small chuckle, "Sorry about that—"

"—Oh, no—no need to apologize, chief." He said approaching her from his hiding place with a hand gesture saying 'it doesn't matter'. "We all become like that some point in our lives," He gave a reassuring smile, "I think. Anyway, I wanted to ask you for that report."

"Report? You have to ask you to be a bit specific."

"The report," Sakataki said simply with Shizuka's eyebrow raised as a result. "You know, the report I gave you to make sure that Kaiba has it for his next meeting? I forgot to make a copy of it for you."

"Oh, right, right…" Shizuka exclaimed as she pointed to Sakataki repeatedly to make a 'shame-shame motion'. Shizuka looked around the desk and realized she already had mountains of papers. She flipped through the papers trying to find that report Sakataki was talking about. "Hold on. I'll get it…eventually…" Shizuka finished the sentence in a mumbled tone. Sakataki continued to stood there waiting for his boss.

"You have no idea where it is, do you?" Shizuka heard Sakataki's view twitch after he spoke that sentence.

Shizuka hesitated, "…no…and that's a bad thing, right?" Sakataki's eyes narrowed whereas Shizuka made a small sweatdrop while scratching the back of her neck.

He sighed, "I'll try to find another copy in the records." He made a turn towards his office.

"Ari—"

"**But try to find that document!**" Sakataki scolded.

Shizuka sighed as her hands went to work. And ring from the phone came on. Shizuka faced the device and saw _her_ extension led lights blink. Shizuka's eyes made a questionable look knowing that no one really knew that she was in the office today. She picked up the phone and balanced it on her shoulder. Her ear caught the receiver end where as her chin caught the other.

"Kaiba Corporations," Shizuka said with a tone that said _hurry up, I've got work to do _while rummaging through the papers.

"_Nice to hear that you're optimistic,_" Shizuka heard Seto's sarcastic voice.

"Is there anything I can do?" Shizuka secretly wished she didn't have to ask that question. She was busy enough as it is.

"_Actually, there is_," Shizuka couldn't tell that Seto was watching her from his office through the blinds.

"I'm kind of busy, Kaiba-san, is it possible you can—"

"_You see_," Seto continued despite of Shizuka's request to delay it. "_There is a party I must attend to gain more sponsors—_"

"—and you need me to go?" Shizuka guessed while her hands rummaged through the piles of paper. "I guess I—"

"_Don't flatter yourself, kid_." Seto eyes Shizuka through the blinds. "_Actually, I need you to convince someone I had in mind to accompany me_."

"Oh, okay, I understand." Shizuka sighed, "I'll try my best to convince Kyoko to accompany you."

"_She's not what I had in mind_." Seto grunted after having the idea of Kyoko go. "_Actually, I want you to convince your ex-girlfriend, Shizuka—_"

"**Shizuka?**" Shizuka stopped her actions in a loud thud. Her eyes widened with the thought.

"_Oh, good, you understand. Thanks, kid_." And with that Seto hanged up leaving the wide-eyed Shizuka to her own misery.

"_Shizuko, did you find those papers?_" Sakataki called as he approached the shocked worker. He walked into the little office labeled as Kyoko's. He's eyes widened in a frightened way seeing Shizuka's pale face reaction. The phone that was once rested on her shoulder, slid and landed on the floor. "I'll come back in another time." He nodded his head. "Yeah, I'll come back."

Sakataki turned and left Shizuka alone.

Seto had won this round, thus he has won this war.

* * *

_(1) Of course from Sakataki's comment, Kuguro wanted to be the one in charge of this project.  
(2) I haven't seen the anime in Japanese. Thus, I'll just refer Mokuba saying aniki. After all, he's older now. He can't keep calling his older brother _nii-chan _forever_._ People would question his masculinity. _(laughs).  
_(3) I've been looking around for screencaps/fanart to make sure I have the right eye color, but I've found multiple colors. So, I decided to mix it all together.  
_

_Heyyllos! I keep screwing up on these things, don't I? I promised an update and what do I do? I screw it over, **again.** _(groans) _You don't know how guiltily I feel. If it helps, I never forgot my faithful reviewers. Everyday, I thought of you and prayed that pitchforks and torches and booby-traps weren't set up at my home. _(laughs) _Anyway, I already have an end to this in mind, and—no—it is not going to be soon. I planned on having it between chapters 15-20; a standard story, I'd say. And the ending's gonna be a good one too, I hope. So thanks for reading! _


End file.
